Avatar de un Dios menor
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Historia de 4 amigos de la infancia que se reencuentran tras 10 años y muestran lo mucho que han cambiado en un mundo dominado por la fe a sus dioses y la creencia de los iluminados por ellos llamados Avatares. Sonic, Tete-chin, Benny y Mighty juntos.
1. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos olvidados

Prólogo:

Esta historia es inventada sin ánimo de lucro, cualquier parecido con otras historias o situaciones son casuales. Advierto que no sigue la línea del videojuego ni su final tiene relación con el inicio de cualquier videojuego futuro o pasado, de ninguno a pesar de que se hagan referencias a ellos puesto que las líneas temporales son inventadas. Los personajes nombrados de los videojuegos pertenecen a sega-sonic team (mighty, ray, etc) pero los personajes que no son de los juegos (Benny, Mate, Ryan...) son inventados míos y no tienen nada que ver con ningún otro personaje creado por otros fans.

Si eres de los que creen que los fanfics han de seguir la línea de los juegos puedes dejar de leer, si no te gustan las historias donde se mezclan personajes reales o inventados con los de sega, deja de leer, si crees que sonic ya no está de moda puedes dejar de leer XD

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos olvidados.

No tenía muy claros sus recuerdos de cuando era niño, era el típico que seguía adelante a pesar de todo sin comerse el coco con hechos que ocurrieron en el pasado y ahora ya no iban a poder ser cambiados. No, en realidad no había sido siempre así, hubo una época en la que sí se preocupó por todo y por todos, momentos en los que deseó tener una máquina del tiempo para volver atrás y arreglar todo lo que se había torcido aunque no supiese exactamente cuándo se había empezado a estropear. Justamente por eso y por ciertas circunstancias que le marcaron fue por lo que cambió. Simplemente había bloqueado él mismo esos recuerdos repitiéndose una y otra vez que no existía un pasado de antes de convertirse en héroe, repitiendo eso tantas veces que había logrado auto-convencerse de ello y eso fue lo que hizo que ahora que quería no era capaz de recordar por sí mismo algunas cosas.  
Nadie pudo encontrar datos de Sonic the Hedgehog anteriores al ataque de Eggman en Green Hill, sin testigos y sin que nadie le recordase él simplemente estaba ahí. Siempre estuvo ahí, el erizo azul de Green Hill.

La revista se la había pasado Tails, era una pieza de coleccionista casi, en ella venía una review de uno de sus juegos más antiguos, el Sega Sonic Arcade. Le hizo gracia ver cómo habían interpretado aquella aventura que tuvo junto a Mighty y Ray, se preguntaba qué había sido de ellos y se echó a reír leyendo la pequeña historia que incorporaba, principalmente porque estaba mal ubicada, ponía que tenían 15 años y sin embargo en verdad Sonic a penas tenía 13 cuando ocurrió todo.

-¿La aventura donde nos conocimos Mighty y yo?- Rió un poco. -¡Si nos conocemos de mucho antes!- Y entonces dejó de reír. -¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos?

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos e intentó acordarse. Le había parecido que Mighty había sido su primer amigo, sus primeros recuerdos, pero no era así. Tenía vagos recuerdos que intentando hacer memoria vio un poco más claros.

-No recuerdo sus nombres...- Pensó en voz alta.  
-¿De quienes?- Preguntó Tails entrando en la sala con dos tazas de café.  
-¿Llegaste a conocer a Mighty?- Le preguntó Sonic mostrándole la revista.  
-No es que me hayas hablado mucho de él, he leído algo en internet.- Tails se sentó en el sillón en frente.  
-Éramos amigos desde niños, no lo recuerdo mucho.- Se rascó con el índice la cabeza. –Creo que me sacó de algunas situaciones poco agradables de pequeño.  
-¿Sí? Sé que estuvo un tiempo trabajando con Knuckles y los detectives Chaotix.- Le vio algo pensativo. –Sonic, no es normal que te pares tanto rato a pensar.  
-Es que creo que he recordado algo.- Se le quedó mirando. –No importa.- Se puso en pie.  
-¿Cómo que no importa?- Se puso en pie Tails detrás de él. –Venga, cuéntamelo.  
-Tails, que tienes 10 añitos ya ¿no tienes nada más importante que hacer?- Agitó el dedo delante de él. –Se supone que estás en no sé qué curso avanzado de universidad.  
-Es que las animadoras no me hacen mucho caso...- Giró un poco la cara.  
-¡Tails!- Le miró de reojo.  
-Dicen que soy un zorrito muy lindo.- Se ruborizó un poco. –Y quizá Amy tenga razón y debas sentar la cabeza un poco... no se te ve mucho con chicas.  
-No pienso hablar de eso contigo.- Sonic se puso la mano en la cara.  
-Amy es linda también.- Empezó Tails.  
-Te digo que no voy a hablar de eso contigo.- Se giró para irse.  
-¿Por qué no sales con Amy?- Le insistió Tails.  
-Sólo la considero una amiga.- Intentó quitárselo de encima.  
-Entonces ¿ya te gusta alguien?

Se giró hacia Tails y se le quedó mirando pensando a qué venía una pregunta de ese tipo, de qué iba toda aquella conversación.

-Ha sido Amy ¿Verdad?  
-¿Qué?- Se hizo el loco Tails.  
-Venga, no sabes mentir, ella quería que hablases de esto conmigo.- Se cruzó de brazos. –Vale que en la universidad estés rodeado de adolescentes hormonados pero tú eres demasiado joven para todo esto.  
-Es que...- Se quedó mudo un momento Tails. –Estaba rara, le dije que ibas a venir y dijo "vale" sin mucho ánimo y eso no es normal en ella.  
-Tails, no te metas en esto.- Se quedó callado un momento. –No quieras crecer deprisa, me gusta que seas así de inocente ahora.

Tras eso se fue, era simple para él, siempre había considerado que lo que Amy sentía por él era fruto de la admiración y la gratitud, una niña se confunde fácilmente, él lo único que tenía claro era que no sentía por ella nada más que amistad pero de todas formas ella siempre le dijo que estaba con él porque él no estaba con nadie.

Estaba harto de ese lugar, harto de ver los mismos sitios y de ese tipo de charlas, ya lo sabía que tenía 17 años, sabía que había crecido y odiaba que todos le dijesen que por eso debía madurar y sentar la cabeza.

-No es culpa suya pero no me lo esperaba de él.- Comentó Sonic. –Quiero decir ¿qué le importa realmente? Aún es un niño, debería estar jugando y no viendo culebrones, con lo mono que era de pequeñito.  
-Ahora estoy ocupado.- Dijo Shadow apoyando la espalda en un árbol.

Corrió a ocultarse tras una columna que estaba cubierta de enredaderas, miró tras ella y al fondo se veían dos robots, otro más en la parte superior y otros dos delante de la entrada de una mina. Volvió a ocultarse tras la columna y ahí estaba Sonic que empezó a hablar de nuevo haciendo que Shadow diese un saltito porque esperaba que no siguiese detrás suya.

-Si es que no entiendo por qué todos quieren que salga con Amy, para mí es importante, pero para nada más que como amiga.  
-¿Es que no ves que ahora no es el momento?- Levantó Shadow el puño delante suya.  
-¿Y por qué tengo que salir con alguien que no me gusta más que como amiga?- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic.  
-¡No me cuentes tu jodida vida, estoy trabajando!- Le gritó antes de salir a destrozar robots.  
-¡Eres un borde!- Le gritó Sonic siguiéndole. –Yo sólo quería entablar conversación contigo.  
-¡Soy un borde y soy un antipático y si no me dejas en paz te haré lo mismo que a estos robots!- Ahora sí que parecía enfadado.  
-¿Qué pasa, Rouge volvió a discutir con Knuckles?- Se burló Sonic.  
-Y ya sabes quién tiene que pagar el pato...- Parecía hundido Shadow. –Los dos son demasiado cabezotas.- Se sentó sobre el último robot que había derrotado. –A mí que me dejen tranquilo, estoy harto del "dile al imbécil del equidna tal" o "dile a la buscona de Rouge lo otro" me tienen harto.  
-Y yo pensaba que tenía problemas porque no recuerdo quiénes eran mis amigos de pequeño.- Se echó a reír Sonic.  
-¿Tienes amnesia?- Arqueó una ceja Shadow.  
-No, simplemente no me acuerdo, recuerdo un poco las caras pero no los nombres.- Se quedó pensativo otra vez. –Es curioso porque cada vez me acuerdo más de ellos pero el nombre no hay manera.  
-Como si alguna vez te hubiese importado el pasado.- Echó la mirada atrás.  
-A lo mejor me estoy haciendo viejo como tú.- Soltó una risita. –Tú eres especialista en estas cosas ¿cómo se recuperan recuerdos?  
-Viejo dice... no se hace nada, ellos vuelven, a veces es un objeto y otras una situación que se parece a una que ya has vivido.  
-Un objeto...- Pareció recordar algo así que se despidió.  
-Eh oye, no he acabado de hablar, tengo que darte el sermón porque no cuidas bien de Amy.- Se puso en pie para gritarle porque ya estaba alejándose. –A ver si me va a dar a mí por salir con ella.  
-Inténtalo, pero te acusarán de pervertido que le sacas 50 años.- Salió corriendo.  
-Niñato.- Bajó del robot Shadow.

continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

Capítulo 2: Reencuentros.

El erizo azul corrió y corrió hasta el lugar que había recordado, aún estaba todo en su sitio, aquel paraje oculto en lo más profundo de un bosque y ahí un árbol milenario enorme con un hueco en su base. Escarbó un poco entre las raíces y sacó una pequeña caja metálica de galletas con aspecto de tener muchos años. Se sentó al pie del árbol y la abrió, ahí había guardado lo importante de su pasado, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, quizá no quiso desprenderse del todo de aquello.

-Porque si te desprendes de lo malo... también se va con él lo bueno.- Recordó que le había dicho Mighty hacía años atrás.

Dentro había varias cosas sin importancia ahora, sus canicas favoritas, un lazo que no recordaba de quién era, una moneda antigua y lo más importante, una foto. Ahí estaba, tenía la sensación de que la había conservado, la foto de hacía 10 años de aquel verano que fue tan feliz, porque ahí estaban ellos, sus amigos, sus mejores amigos de aquella época, los veía en bañador, aunque en esa foto sólo aparecían él, un conejo blanco de pelo rubio y ojos azules, y una niña erizo naranja de pelo castaño y ojos color coca-cola. Pero Mighty no estaba, eso sí lo recordaba, Mighty hizo la foto, se acordaba porque Mighty tomó la foto sin permiso, simplemente cogió la cámara y la hizo con ellos jugando en la arena, se enfadó en aquel entonces aunque ahora le hacía mucha gracia. Entonces se acordó de algo más importante, el por qué de que le asaltasen ahora esas ansias de recordar, era por aquella promesa, por la estúpida promesa de volver a encontrarse en 10 años. En la foto estaba escrito por detrás con la fecha de aquel entonces y el nombre de todos ellos.

Ahora veía con más claridad, cerró los ojos intentando recordar lo que él veía como una infancia algo turbia, intentó apartar los recuerdos de los problemas en casa e intentó centrarse en quiénes eran los dueños de esos nombres, Benny Bunny y Tete-chin.

-Pobre Mighty.- Pensó en voz alta cuando recordó que Mighty no había sido su primer mejor amigo aunque luego fuese a él ese título.

* * *

Era verano y recién había cumplido 7 años, estaba como siempre solo, el único amigo que tenía era Mighty porque se conocían desde la guardería, habían sido compañeros de clase pero el verano apartado de las clases les mantenían reacios a quedar, sobretodo con un padre demasiado protector que tenía Mighty. Fue por ello, por su costumbre de estar solo, que la primera vez que Tete-chin le saludó no la escuchó, él estaba sentado a la sombra de unas rocas haciendo dibujos en la arena con un fino palo.

-Eh, que te he dicho hola.- Le insistió la niña. –Me llamo Tete-chin Spacestone y tengo 9 años.- Se presentó hablando muy deprisa.

Sonic no respondió, sólo la miraba, dijo "hola" tímidamente, pero cuando iba a decir algo más ella le cortó.

-¡Mi color favorito es el azul!- Gritó la erizo naranja. -¡Me encanta el azul! Tú tienes unas púas de un azul muy bonito.- Sonrió. –Ven a jugar con nosotros.

Le cogió la mano, sus manos eran iguales de tamaño, incluso la de Sonic parecía algo más pequeña, por lo que la de Tete-chin rodeaba la suya, un recuerdo que ahora volvía a conservar claro. Le estiró hasta donde estaba el conejo dando cabezazos a una pelota que no lograba acertar más de tres veces seguidas.

-¡Mira qué azul más bonito!- Le llamó la atención. -¿Cómo te llamas?- Se giró hacia el erizo.  
-Sonic.- Dijo muy flojito.  
-¿Qué?- Volvió a gritar Tete-chin. -¡Si no gritas no te oigo, estoy algo sorda!  
-Naaa eso no es verdad.- Le criticó el conejo. –Yo soy Benny Bunny.  
-Yo...- Comenzó Sonic sonriendo. -¡Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!

* * *

Le hizo gracia recordar eso, abrió los ojos poniéndose en pie y miró la caja, se preguntó por qué había guardado esa caja ahí, según recordaba fue hace 8 años ¿qué había pasado en aquel entonces? Un escalofrío le hizo estremecer y una punzada le paralizó haciendo que cayese la caja al suelo desperdigando aquellos infantiles tesoros por el suelo. Se había quedado sin respiración un momento, tan estúpido de pensar que podía olvidarlo todo, sí que recordaba lo que había pasado, no era algo que pudiese olvidar fácilmente, era sólo que durante ese momento en el que se alegraba con esos recuerdos lo había pasado por alto, pero sonrió, a pesar de esos recuerdos tristes esbozó una sonrisa mirando hacia el inmenso cielo azul, recogió las cosas y las guardó de nuevo en el árbol.

En principio había tenido ganas de ir a esa cita de reencuentro, como si de una fiesta de viejos estudiantes se tratase, pero ahora no estaba convencido, recordar no era algo fácil y ahora entendía mejor a Shadow, se sintió un poco mal porque alguna vez le había echado en cara a Shadow que se comiese el coco con sus recuerdos. Pensó que quizá no le recordaban, cuando se hizo famoso no salió nadie en la televisión diciendo que le conocía de antes ni sacando sus trapos sucios.  
Empezó a correr sin pensar mucho en el rumbo, esperaba que el viento le guiase como había hecho siempre y que sus piernas se parasen en el lugar al que debía ir, a donde debía estar, pero mientras corría fue olvidando otra vez poco a poco haciéndole sentir mejor. Estuvo corriendo durante mucho, se detuvo a comer, a dormir, volvió a ponerse en marcha, estuvo así durante días escapándose el tiempo de él como si no pudiese seguirle.

-Se me ha vuelto a olvidar sus nombres.- Se detuvo Sonic.

Había llegado al lugar, casi no lo reconocía, nuevos hoteles y viviendas rodeaban lo que hacía 10 años eran costas vírgenes con pequeñas playas. Miró a un lado, la pequeña colina que tantas veces subió corriendo detrás de sus amigos de la época, arriba del todo había unos árboles, unas higueras a las que trepaban para comer el fruto directamente del árbol. Sonrió pensando que en esa época del año, ahí en mitad del verano, debía estar cargada su higuera favorita por la que era capaz de trepar sin problemas, de manera que salió corriendo en su busca y se alegró al ver que esa parte no había sido tocada por la mano de la civilización, al fin y al cabo siempre había sido un chico de campo.  
Se acercó a la higuera cargada de higos cuando a su lado cayó una piel de dicho fruto, no parecía tener muy claro si aquello era alguna especie de deja vu, le sonaba esa acción, como había dicho Shadow, objetos y gestos que le hacían recordar.

-Oh ¡ya estás aquí!- Sonó emocionada una voz desde el árbol. -¡Sube!

Se asomó desde el pie del árbol mirando a un lugar que no estaba demasiado alto con una chica erizo naranja sentada saludándole con la mano animadamente. Sonic dio un salto, se apoyó con un pie en el árbol y se impulsó para subir hasta donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué esperas? Siéntate.- Se estiró un poco para coger otro higo y se lo ofreció. –Benny ya vino hace rato pero fue a llevar a su novia que tenía no sé qué encargo que hacer.  
-¡Benny! Ese era el nombre.- Pensó en voz alta Sonic. –Entonces tú eres...  
-Eh... que soy Tete-chin.- Le miró de reojo. -¿No recordabas mi nombre?  
-No te he reconocido.- Sonrió Sonic recordando la foto. –Te has cortado el pelo.  
-¿No recuerdas mi nombre y recuerdas que tenía el pelo largo?- Sonrió Tete-chin también.  
-¡Pero si te pasabas todo el día quejándote de que no te gustaba tu pelo y que cualquier día te lo cortabas!- Se echó a reír Sonic.  
-¿De qué te ríes?- Le sacó burla. –También llevo gafas ahora.

Sonic le quitó las gafas y le levantó el flequillo, ahí tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la parte alta de la frente.

-A ver...- Miró muy cerca de su cara. –Pues sí, ahí está Tete-chin.  
-Dame mis gafas que no veo.- Se ruborizó un poco. -¡Wiii cuando se lo cuente a los de internet no me van a creer!- Se puso a gritar.  
-He escuchado un "wiii" así que deja a Sonic tranquilo o saldrá corriendo.- Se oyó una voz de chico que se acercaba.  
-¡Mira, Benny, Sonic ha venido!- Se dejó colgando de la rama por los brazos. –Ya sólo falta Mighty.

Se dejó caer a tiempo de que Benny la cogiese.

-No hagas eso que acabarás haciéndote daño.- La riñó Benny.  
-Bah, no me dejarías caer.- Puso sus brazos a su espalda.  
-Y deja de hincharte a higos... los demás también queremos.- Le arrebató uno que tenía Tete-chin en las manos.

Sonic bajó del árbol de un solo salto perfecto.

-Eh, Benny, tú no has cambiado nada.- Se giró Sonic. –Tet... joder ¿te has encogido?- Sonic puso su mano por encima de su cuello que era por donde le llegaba Tete-chin.  
-¡Ahhh, tonto! Eres tú el que ha crecido mucho.- Movió de un lado a otro la cabeza la chica.  
-Lo que sea.- Agitó la mano sin importancia Sonic, obviamente estaba bromeando. -¿Tenéis algo planeado?  
-Yo hacerte fotos y acosarte principalmente.- Sacó Tete-chin su móvil.  
-Atrás, friki.- La cogió del chaleco por detrás Benny y la apartó un poco. –Deja al héroe descansar un poco, que por una vez tenga vacaciones sin intentos de dominación mundial.

Aunque a Sonic no parecía importarle mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado y se puso a hacer poses cool para que Tete-chin le hiciese fotos. Acabaron haciéndose fotos los tres entre ellos y juntos hasta que comenzó a caer la tarde.

-Mighty tarda.- Miró su reloj Benny. –Quizá se haya olvidado.  
-Podría ser.- Se rascó la cabeza Sonic. –No sé nada de él desde hace años.  
-Yo lo último que sé.- Se quedó pensativa Tete-chin. –De un amigo que le conocía, que su padre se lo llevó al extranjero cuando cambió de compañía de trabajo, a parte de eso no sé nada más.  
-Eh, pues ya sabes más que yo y eso que estuvimos juntos unos años más después de irnos de aquí.- Movió los hombros Sonic.  
-Entonces empezamos a pasar, puede que haya confundido el día y venga mañana.- Comenzó a caminar Benny. –Sé de una que tiene mala memoria y lleva aquí casi una semana preguntando ¿cuándo llega Sonic?  
-Oh, cállate.- Le miró de reojo Tete-chin.  
-¿A dónde vamos?- Le siguió Sonic.  
-Es que yo soy el único que ha vivido toda su vida aquí, tengo casa propia, novia, sidecar...- Comenzó a enumerar el conejo.  
-¿Sidecar? Cool, quiero verlo.- Se adelantó Sonic.  
-¡Yo quiero ir con Sonic!- Se cruzó de brazos Tete-chin cuando no la dejó sentarse con Sonic en el sidecar.

Sonic se reía por lo bajo, le hacía tanta gracia verla revolotear a su alrededor que no le importó su actitud tan friki con él, seguramente porque entre sus recuerdos ella aparecía así ya desde niña, definitivamente ella fue la primera que se le acercó a él que en aquel entonces pensaba de sí mismo que era un monstruo.

continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3: Monstruo

Capítulo 3: Monstruo.

Un monstruo, esa fue la palabra que oyó de su propio padre, una de las cosas que había evitado recordar porque aunque su padre pensase que no le había oído y que un niño tan pequeño no podría entenderlo sí que le dolían todas sus frías miradas, por eso siempre se quedaba en un rincón sentado sin querer nunca correr con los otros niños, las pocas veces que lo hizo acabó adelantándoles en tan pocos segundos que todos se asustaban de tenerle cerca. Él no lo había pedido, esa velocidad, ese poder oculto, pero lo tenía y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¡Quiero cocacolaaaa!- Le estiró Tete-chin de la camiseta a Benny.  
-¡Ya va, suelta!- Caminó hacia la cocina el conejo.

Sonic se había sentado en el sofá, casi medio tirado, al fin y al cabo le habían dicho que como si estuviese en su casa, y no hacía falta decírselo mucho. En cuanto Benny entró en la cocina, donde estaba su novia, Tete-chin se sentó junto a Sonic.

-Bueno.- Sonó algo distinta la voz de Tete-chin, hasta un poco más seria pero sin dejar de sonreír. -¿Cómo estás?  
-¿Eh?- Se giró hacia ella con la boca llena de pizza.

Se la quedó mirando con aquella expresión confusa, reaccionó, tragó pizza y sonrió.

-Ya me ves, I'm all right.- Sonic siguió en su pose de chico desenfadado.  
-Por supuesto.- Tete-chin giró la cara hacia el frente y cogió otro trozo de pizza. –Así es como sales en la tele.

Aunque Sonic realmente siempre estaba bien sin importar lo que pasase, debía ser siempre así por él y por todos aquellos que dependen del héroe, por eso no entendía ese comentario, por un momento no le gustó sentir que ella sabía que actuaba de aquella manera delante de los medios de comunicación, esa fue una de las razones por las que no quería acudir a la cita, ellos le conocían, le habían visto cuando era un niño débil y estúpido, no quería volver a sentirse así. Se sintió extraño, no fue capaz de dejar de comportarse como siempre, sin poder dejar de lado su actuación de super héroe, no podía permitirse relacionarse tanto, empezó a murmurar que no quería hablar de eso así que Tete-chin lo dejó correr.

Luego no hablaron de nada importante, era un intento de puesta al día sin demasiados detalles, cómo aquel día de finales de verano se separaron, cómo se hizo fuerte entonces y aunque no se lo dijo, fue entonces cuando descubrió que le dolía más ver llorar a los otros que a él mismo, pues le dolió ver a la niña de entonces llorar tanto al despedirse. Al subir Sonic al coche para mudarse, recordó que la veía a través del cristal trasero del coche en un hueco entre las cosas que llenaban el maletero y que siguió allí quieta hasta que desapareció de la vista del camino. Ella le contó que también se tuvo que mudar al poco, su madre había estado intentado conquistar aquella región y tuvieron que huir.

-¿Lo qué?- Arqueó una ceja Sonic.  
-Ah, no te lo conté, mi madre fue alumna de Eggman en la universidad cuando éste aún no intentaba conquistar el mundo.- Tete-chin se rascó la cabeza con el índice. –Supongo era cuestión de tiempo que siguiese los pasos de su maestro...  
-No sé si debo reír o llorar.- Se echó a reír Sonic. -¿Y ahora qué, te dedicas a detener a tu madre?  
-A mi manera, es mi madre y la quiero mucho, debo estar con ella.- Le miró de reojo.- Pero no pienso conquistar el mundo, demasiado trabajo.- Se tiró a un lado del sofá. –Ah, que pereza.  
-Está bien eso de labrarse el propio camino.- Sonic oía esas palabras pero no le parecía que fuesen suyas.  
-Como Shadow.- Se incorporó de nuevo Tete-chin. –Y como tú, ua qué envidia, tú sí que eres completamente libre.  
-¿Porque voy donde quiero cuando quiero y hago lo que quiero?- Soltó una risita pilla.  
-Sí.- Agitó la cabeza la chica. –Yo tengo que buscar trabajo, depender de eso, del coche, de unas normas de convivencia... quiero cocacola.  
-Ya decía yo que llevabas mucho rato sin quejarte de algo... tarda Benny en volver.  
-Se estará enrollando con la novia ¡Benny, quiero cocacola!- Gritó apoyando las rodillas en el sofá.

Tras el grito salió de la cocina Benny con los botellines, tras él salió una coneja de color rosa con una larga coleta que parecía bastante más joven que él, se despidió, besó la mejilla de Benny y salió de la casa.

-Tú sí que lo tienes todo bien organizado.- Se le quedó mirando Tete-chin. –Novia, casa, trabajo... a ver si me invitas a la boda.- Bromeó.  
-Aún queda mucho para eso.- Se hizo sitio en el sofá. –Al menos hasta que sea mayor de edad.  
-¿Cuánto os lleváis?- Preguntó Sonic.  
-Pues voy a cumplir 22 así que casi 6 años.  
-¿Eso no es ilegal?- Le miró de reojo Tete-chin. –Eres un pervertido.  
-Ya lo sabes, tiene 16 años, no es ninguna niñita, además no hice nada para que me llames pervertido.- Benny alzó los botellines para que Tete-chin no alcanzase.  
-¡Dame cocacolaaa!- Puso morros. –Pero el que tengas hentai en el ordenador sí te hace un pervertido.  
-¡Mírala!- Le pasó un botellín a Sonic y siguió sin dejarle ninguno a Tete-chin. –La que tiene hentai de Sonic.  
-A mí no me metas.- Agitó la mano Sonic.

Debía ser verdad porque la chica se puso roja como un tomate, se sentó en un rincón farfullando algo de que esa se la guardaba y que ya se vengaría.

-Oh, sí qué miedo me das.- Se echó a reír Benny.  
-¡Vamos a dormir al viejo caserón!- Gritó Tete-chin.  
-Eh, ni hablar, ese sitio siempre me ha dado repelús.- Se quejó el conejo.  
-Sonic vino muchas veces de pequeño y nunca le pasó nada, lo que pasa es que tú eres un cobarde.- Se cruzó de brazos Tete-chin.

De pequeño, alguna vez salió corriendo de casa y andando andando acabó en frente de aquel caserón donde vivía Tete-chin. Recordaba que bastaba que se quedase ahí fuera un rato y al poco se asomaba ella, le invitaba a entrar y pedía a sus padres si se podía quedar a cenar. Le extrañaba porque su familia era distinta, para él una verdadera familia era como la de Tete-chin, con unos padres bien avenidos, una hermana mayor que chinchaba y protegía a la vez, él ni siquiera tenía hermanos.

-Pórtate bien o Sonic se irá.- Se cruzó de brazos Benny.  
-Eres malo conmigo.- Le miró de reojo ella.

continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4: Dioses, Adeptos y Crusaders

Capítulo 4: De Dioses, Adeptos y Crusader.

Llamaron a la puerta pero cuando Benny abrió no había nadie, Tete-chin miró al suelo y recogió un sobre que estaba dirigido al conejo. Por su expresión se supo enseguida que no eran buenas noticias y algo que hasta ahora había mantenido en la irrelevancia para sus viejos amigos iba a ser sacado a la luz por ese imprevisto.

La carta era simple y concreta "si quieres de vuelta a la chica dirígete al viejo caserón de la colina" y aunque no venía firmada Benny pudo afirmar de dónde procedía, puesto que no era la primera vez.

-Tu novia es la típica que secuestran un día sí y otro también, ¿verdad?- Resopló Sonic.  
-Ya las últimas veces ni se molesta en gritar socorro, se va con ellos directamente...- Bajó la cabeza Benny.  
-Vale, vale.- Dijo Tete-chin poniendo en marcha su coche. –Nos lo cuentas por el camino, ahora vamos a rescatar a... ¿cómo se llamaba?  
-Lolita, pero nadie te ha dicho que vengas, es mi novia, ya me encargo yo.- Se acercó al coche.  
-Nosotros hablando de chicas que son secuestrables y ella de cabeza a los problemas.- Pensó en voz alta Sonic para que le oyese.  
-Oh, vamos Benny, tienes aquí a Sonic, el héroe más especializado en salvar princesitas y chicas en apuros del mundo furry y tú osas rechazar su presencia... además yo también me quiero divertir, que no me han secuestrado nunca... tampoco he ido nunca al psicólogo.- Les hizo señas para que entrasen en el coche.  
-¡Falta te hace!- Le gritaron los dos a la vez.  
-¿Y por qué en coche?- Se cruzó de brazos Benny. –Mi moto mola más.  
-Tu moto mola pero es lenta, mi coche además será más seguro si nos atacan, poneos el cinturón.- Les dijo cuando subieron al coche.  
-Eh, Sonic.- Le llamó la atención Benny. -¿Tú no prefieres ir corriendo?  
-Sí, pero entre que cualquiera le lleva la contraria y que no sabría para donde tirar... se supone que estoy de vacaciones.  
-¡Allá vamos!- Apretó el acelerador Tete-chin. –Y mientras, Benny nos cuenta historias para no dormir.  
-Que tonta eres cuando quieres...- Le sacó burla Benny. -¿Tú lo recuerdas, Sonic?- Se giró un poco porque sabía que Sonic no querría que le mirasen. –Nuestra religión, la religión de tu madre.

* * *

Y sí lo recordaba, como si oyese su propia voz infantil en su cabeza una vez más preguntando a su madre qué hacía cuando ella rezaba. Podía verse a sí mismo en su memoria cuando tenía 5 años y en unos recuerdos poco concretos la veía a ella. Se giró hacia él sonriendo con aquella juvenil y preciosa cara.

-Rezo a nuestro Dios.- Sonaba su voz dulce.  
-¿Nuestro?- No entendía el pequeño Sonic. -¿Es que hay Dioses de otros?  
-¿De otros?- Rió graciosamente su madre, le cogió en brazos y le sentó sobre sus rodillas. –Nosotros tenemos la creencia de que en nuestro mundo existen tres seres supremos con poderes superiores a los de cualquier ser vivo, seres que viven eternamente ocultos en lugares que nuestros ojos no pueden ver.  
-Si no los podemos ver ¿cómo sabemos que están ahí?- Ladeó la cabeza Sonic.  
-Porque podemos sentirlos, como el frescor del agua del poderoso Dios Chaos, el calor de la llama del ardiente Dios Solaris, y la brisa de nuestro Dios Kaze.  
-Ah pero el agua no me gusta.- Sacudió la cabeza el pequeño. –Me entra mucha por la boca y no puedo respirar.- Hizo referencia a una vez que cayó al agua.  
-El agua da vida, pero también la puede quitar, todo en el mundo tiene una parte buena y una mala para mantener un equilibrio, el fuego nos da calor pero también nos puede quemar, la brisa lleva las semillas lejos donde nacen nuevas plantas... pero la furia del viento puede llevarse casas enteras.  
-¡Hala, una casa entera y todo!- Elevó los brazos agitándolos. -¿Y el nuestro es el viento?  
-Exacto, tú y yo somos adeptos del Dios Kaze, por eso tú fuiste bendecido con este don que te hace correr más rápido que nadie, tú eres el viento capaz de romper la barrera del sonido con tu velocidad.

Y con el grito de "sí soy muy rápido" comenzó a corretear por la habitación velozmente hasta que el grito de una voz masculina le hizo parar en seco, esa voz siempre le asustaba, sobretodo cuando gritaba a su madre, no entendía bien de qué iba, siempre que corría o que su madre hablaba de aquellos Dioses, su padre gritaba. A pesar de que Sonic acabase llorando por los gritos de su padre, él nunca le tocó, y al final con lágrimas en los ojos cayendo por su cara de niña bonita, su madre le abrazaba.

-No llores.- Le decía su madre. –No pasa nada, papá no cree pero nos quiere igual, mami te quiere mucho, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Asentía y dejaba de llorar, no importaba lo que pasase, si estaba junto a ella las lágrimas siempre se iban y sólo podía pensar en lo guapa que era su madre diciéndole que mientras él sonriese todo saldría bien.

* * *

-Qué bonita era...- Murmuró Sonic.  
-¿Sonic?- Continuó Benny.  
-Sí ya, la mayoría de esta región eran adeptos a ese ser que llamaban Kaze.- Le quitó importancia Sonic.  
-Dios Kaze, un poco de respeto.- Benny sacó brillo al amuleto que llevaba al cuello. –Se supone que somos creyentes.  
-Oh sí claro.- Rió un poco Sonic. –Como el "gran" Dios Chaos, ahora anuncia refrescos de soda...  
-¡Tete, dile algo!- Se quejó Benny.  
-Eh, que de pequeña era muy creyente pero ahora no.- Dijo sin girarse. –Si quieres conservar amigos no hables de religión, fútbol o política.  
-Necesitaba una introducción...- Bajó un poco la cabeza Benny. –Hace unos seis años... Empecé a entrenar dentro de la rama de adeptos del Dios Kaze, los crusader, que se encargan de mantener el equilibrio entre las fuerzas de los seres de nuestro mundo y los que habitan al otro lado de la barrera invisible que nos separa de los seres fantásticos.  
-Te dije que era una historia para no dormir.- Rió Tete-chin al ver la cara de Sonic por el retrovisor.  
-Ejem... como decía... Supongo no recordáis que existían varios planos superpuestos al nuestro y que tenemos ciertos objetos que nos permiten ver e incluso llegar a esos otros planos, aunque es un misterio la forma que se adquiere para adaptarse a ese otro lugar, además que los seres de esos otros planos no llegan exactamente al nuestro sino que usan algo que ya existe en nuestro mundo, objetos inanimados y así.- Les explicó Benny.  
-Yo no remember.- Dijo Tete-chin.  
-Tú tienes mala memoria...- Le miró de reojo el conejo.  
-Yo no fui nunca muy estudioso.- Se echó a un lado Sonic.  
-¡Ahhh, infieles! En fin...- Por su expresión se sabía que realmente no le importaba y que en el fondo disfrutaba explicándoles todo eso. –Pues estuve años entrenando hasta que me dieron el título y digamos que soy algo así como un cazador de seres fantásticos, mi deber es devolver a su plano a los pacíficos y destruir a los hostiles que por aquí se suele decir que son fantasmas que poseen objetos.  
-¿Corrobora eso la creencia de que esos "Dioses" son sólo seres de otro plano?- Preguntó la chica empezando a reducir velocidad.  
-Digamos que nosotros llamamos Dioses a los "reyes" de esos planos, a los "jefazos" por decirlo de una manera más simple para que la entendáis.- Se cruzó de brazos.  
-Estamos muy cerca ya.- Le cortó la chica.

Justo en frente de ellos la verja entre abierta corroída por el óxido chirriaba con cada movimiento que le obligaba a dar el viento, como si sólo existiese viento en esa zona.

Paró el coche del todo y apagó los faros, no dijo nada y bajó del coche bastante seria, se quedó con la puerta abierta mirando hacia el caserón que tan mal habían tratado los años. Sonic se quitó el cinturón pero antes de salir Benny le detuvo.

-Dale un momento, ella aún no había visto cómo está ahora el caserón.

No iba a esperar y no entendía cómo Benny podía esperar sabiendo que su novia estaba ahí dentro atrapada, sólo cuando salió del coche y llegó hasta donde ella lo entendió, no había caído en la cuenta de que aquel viejo y estropeado caserón había sido la mansión donde ella había vivido de niña, mejor dicho uno de los lugares donde había vivido pero igualmente ahí tenía guardados recuerdos importantes de aquel verano. A pesar de la oscuridad se notaba que habían tirado abajo las columnas que adornaban el jardín, la tierra parecía yerma completamente despojada de aquellas frondosas plantas entre las cuales jugaron tantas veces como si explorasen una selva.

-Han quemado una parte.- Dijo Tete-chin cuando sintió a Sonic a su lado. –Eso no habría pasado si hubiésemos seguido aquí...- Apretó los puños. –Esos estúpidos dueños de la región nos echaron diciendo que íbamos a estropearlo todo.

continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5: Reminiscencia

Capítulo 5: Reminiscencia.

-Donmai.- Le dijo Sonic, puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y se adelantó.

Una palabra extraña que Tete-chin conocía el significado, o algo así puesto que era una de las frases en inglés que Sonic siempre había dicho medio en su idioma "don't mind" para que ella dejase de pensar en un pasado que no iba a poder cambiar. Se había puesto al frente pero seguía sin saber por donde ir, por su parte Benny ya había estado ahí varias veces, al parecer era un lugar que aquellos seres a los que se enfrentaba solían frecuentar mucho, a pesar de estar una parte de la casa quemada y el tercer piso imposible de llegar, en el resto de la casa no había encontrado gran cosa. No se podían ir, sabían que ahí había algo, habían sido llamados ahí, demasiadas molestias para ahora no aparecer el maestro de marionetas que debía estar controlando esos seres que Benny aseguraba se ocultaban en las sombras. Simplemente un ataque sorpresa, ataque estúpido y descontrolado que sólo sirvió para ponerles en alerta y para que Benny mostrase lo que sus años de entrenamiento habían logrado. Tete-chin dio saltitos a su alrededor al verle crear de la nada aquel arco de luz azulada que lanzaba flechas de luz haciendo desaparecer los seres de oscuridad.

-¡Kawai!- Gritó Tete-chin.  
-¡Cuidado!- Se giró hacia ella Benny.

Pero Tete-chin al girarse dio un saltito, se frotó las manos en el aire y al tocar a aquella especie de murciélago redondo éste pareció sentir una descarga y explotó en una nube de humo negro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Sonic saltó y golpeó otro más grande.  
-Yo lo llamo "blue-ray" básicamente es como electricidad estática a lo bruto.- Dijo Tete-chin tocando con un dedo el brazo de Sonic.  
-¡Eh!- Gritó Sonic sintiendo un calambre.  
-Tranquilo, dudo que tú explotes.- Se echó a reír la chica. –Tengo que reunir más energía para que haga más que un calambre a alguien de tu estatura.  
-¿Y no te dan penita? Qué raro.- Rió por lo bajo Benny iluminado por su arco.  
-No son bichos de verdad, están hechos de polvo.- Señaló a uno, lo hizo explotar. -¿Lo ves? Son polvo, polvo, polvo... at... ¡atchús! Snif, soy alérgica al polvo.  
-Ya te dije que esos seres poseen objetos inanimados, admito que el usar el polvo para crear otros seres es inteligente... demasiado...- Se quedó pensativo el chico rubio.  
-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Sonic al aire cuando no quedaron enemigos a batir.  
-Aún hay un sitio en el que no hemos mirado...- Propuso Tete-chin.  
-Ah, no, ni hablar, me niego en rotundo.- Comenzó a negar con la cabeza Benny.

Al parecer Benny tenía algún tipo de fobia a todo lo relacionado con los hongos y el lugar al que se refería Tete-chin era una parte oculta del caserón que sirvió de refugio durante la guerra pero luego se usó para cultivar hongos.

-Oh vamos, siempre quise explorar esa parte pero mi madre nunca me dejó.- Se cruzó de brazos.  
-Tu madre tiene buen criterio, ella siempre pudo sentir a los seres contra los que lucho.- Se giró hacia el erizo azul. -¿Estás conmigo, Sonic? ¿Sonic?

Pero el erizo azul ya estaba forzando la entrada, arrancó el candado y se lo lanzó a Benny.

-¿Es normal que este candado sea tan nuevo?- Y se adentró. –Joder, aquí no se ve una mierda.  
-¡Sonikkito no digas palabrotas!- Entró tras él la chica.  
-Pues claro que es normal, si tienen a Lolita ahí dentro significa que hace relativamente poco que están por aquí.- Tiró el candado a un lado.  
-¿Poco?- Le miró Tete-chin. –Pero hace tiempo que luchas contra ellos.  
-Seguramente debía estar sellado este pasaje y el que ha montado esto capturando a Lolita debió liberar a los espectros.- Se puso pensativo. –No hace mucho era raro ver uno de estos seres.

El conejo tuvo que armarse de valor para entrar ahí dentro, simplemente aquello había sido durante años un criadero de hongos y aquellas cosas viscosas pegadas por las paredes le daban más que repelús.

-Que asquito.- Dijo Tete-chin tocando uno con un palo.

Y unos pasos más adelante ya no se veía nada, estaba tan oscuro que Benny tuvo que sacar de nuevo su arco para iluminar la pequeña sala intentando convencerles de que ahí no había nada de interés para poder salir lo antes posible, pero así como se apoyó Tete-chin con una mano en la pared se quedó pegada a los hongos, al tirar se llevó con ella algo más que hizo un gran ruido y abrió una trampilla que iba más abajo aún.

-Con ese recibimiento tan cutre que nos han hecho y el esconder la entrada ¿realmente querían que viniésemos?  
-Que nos inviten no significa que nos lo quieran poner fácil, así es más divertido.- Sonrió pillamente Sonic.

Con su arco iluminado y una cara de paciencia que no podía con ella, Benny se adelantó para iluminarles el camino seguido de Sonic y Tete-chin. Ahí entre la oscuridad, el erizo azul notó la mano de la chica cogiéndose a la suya.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó en un tono algo bajo.  
-¿No querrás que me caiga?- Sonó su voz algo baja también. –Esto es emocionante, hacía mucho que no exploraba un lugar nuevo.- Y mientras lo decía apretaba más la mano de Sonic. –Sé que no debo alegrarme, hay que salvar a la novia de Benny, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, me late tanto el corazón que creo que se me saldrá del pecho.

A través de su mano podía sentir cómo temblaba, puede que una parte de ella además de emocionada estuviese asustada. Apretó él también su mano, lo sabía, él también se había sentido así, sabía que no estaba del todo bien sentirse de aquella manera ante ese tipo de aventura donde había algo importante que recuperar, que proteger, que salvar, pero él tampoco lo había podido evitar nunca ni con el mundo en crisis ni estando al borde del abismo. De todas formas esa acción no le molestaba, realmente no recordaba cuándo una chica se había cogido así a él, simplemente cogiéndose a él sin gritar jurando amor eterno y esa manía de que toda la que lo hacía esperaba correspondencia por su parte. Bajó un poco la cabeza y murmuró "está bien" como dando el visto bueno a que le cogiese la mano aunque sabía que ella no le había oído.

Después de bajar las escaleras y andar un corto trayecto a oscuras llegaron a una puerta que Benny examinó y reconoció algunos símbolos, tocó un par de ellos y la puerta se abrió, dieron unos pasos dentro de la siguiente estancia cuando de pronto se encendieron todas las luces de los laterales asustando a Tete-chin que hizo una gran aspiración como un grito hacia dentro y dejando de respirar un momento. Sonic empezó a reírse y a darle palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Escúpelo, escúpelo, que te has tragado el susto!- Rió el erizo azul.  
-Cof, cof, ay, para.- Tosió un poco Tete-chin.  
-Vaya, ahora ya no podréis ir cogiditos de la mano.- Se burló Benny.  
-¡Ahhh, conejo tonto!- Le gritó Tete-chin dando saltitos delante de él.  
-Bueno, veamos a dónde nos lleva este lugar.

Desde fuera pensaban que como mucho habría ahí abajo una sala, pero una vez dentro vieron que era toda una nueva estructura, aquello era más que un viejo refugio de los tiempos de la guerra, como si otra mansión hubiese sido construida en ese lugar originalmente, con sus paredes de bloques de piedra grisáceos iluminados por esas luces antiguas.

-Quizá tu madre lo sabía y por eso no nos dejaba jugar aquí.- Comentó Benny.  
-De todas formas a ti te daban mucho yuyu los hongos y no te acercabas.- Rió un poco Tete-chin.

Aquello comenzó a separarse en varios caminos creando un pequeño laberinto, Sonic dio un pequeño reconocimiento rápido corriendo por sus pasillos para darles los detalles de más y más caminos algunos de los cuales acababan en la nada o en más escaleras. Tete-chin se cruzó de brazos y se quejó de que faltaba el cartel de "rescatadores por esta dirección" pero habría sido demasiado fácil.

A lo lejos se oyó una melodía muy bajito, alguien silbando ajeno a los visitantes, pero era un sonido reconocible para Tete-chin, semejaba una vieja canción de un videojuego que jugaron juntos aunque ella fue la única que en ese momento la reconoció.

-Far away, remember? Far away, you and me, the innocence, we were so free...- Canturreó Tete-chin antes de salir corriendo.

continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6: El amigo perdido

Capítulo 6: El amigo perdido.

Ahí estaba, en una de las habitaciones celda que había a lo largo del pasillo, tumbado en aquel camastro silbando.

-¡Mighty!- Gritó Tete-chin dando saltitos para verle por la ventanilla.  
-Yep, diviso una friki.- Rió Mighty incorporándose hablando con un acento algo barriobajero.

Al oír ese nombre y esa voz, desde detrás de Benny Sonic salió corriendo hacia ellos, vio a Tete-chin enganchada a los barrotes del ventanuco colgando porque no alcanzaba y oía la voz de Mighty en el interior, de manera que cogió de la cintura a Tete-chin y la bajó para asomarse él.

-Hey, Mighty ¿qué haces ahí dentro?- Dijo de forma graciosa.  
-Na, tío, que llegué hace un par de días con unos compis y como pensé que iba sobrao me puse a explorar y una cosa llevó a la otra...- Se rascó la oreja con el meñique Mighty.  
-¿Y te atraparon?- Se oyó tras Sonic.  
-Oigo una voz conejil...- Bromeó Mighty. -¿Qué me van a atrapar?- Cuando Sonic bajó agarró la puerta. –Puedo salir cuando quiera.- Estiró y la arrancó. -¿Ves? Pero joder me aburría, me separé de mis colegas y aquí no se está mal, sabía que tarde o temprano apareceríais por aquí.  
-¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a venir?- Preguntó Benny tras chocar su mano con la de Mighty.  
-Venir al pueblucho éste y no explorar la vieja mansión es delito... y la coneja esa rosa lo dijo.- Respondió Mighty sin mucha importancia.  
-¿Sabes dónde está Lolita?- Se impacientó Benny casi echándose sobre él.  
-Tranqui tío, no creo que tuviesen intención de hacerle daño, iba por su propio pie.- Señaló en una dirección. –Por ahí.  
-¿Quiénes iban con ella?- Preguntó Sonic.  
-Unos tíos raros mu callaos ¿habéis visto los bichejos de polvo? Pues algo así pero con forma más de guardianes de mazmorras.- Miró a Sonic sonriendo un momento. -¿Qué dices, vamos a cargárnoslos?  
-¡A por ellos!- Gritó Sonic dando un salto.  
-¡Esperadme!- Corrió Tete-chin detrás de ellos cuando se adelantaron. -¡Vosotros también sois malos que me dejáis atrás!- Cogió el brazo a Benny. -¡Corre!  
-Que sí, que ya voy.

Llegaron hasta una pared donde el camino se bifurcaba.

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Tete-chin recobrando el aliento.  
-Por ahí.- Señaló Mighty y fue en esa dirección.  
-Mighty...- Se le quedó mirando Benny. -¿Realmente sabes por dónde ir?  
-Este es como yo... también se pierde.- Rió Tete-chin.  
-Pos... sé la dirección por la que se fueron aunque desde la celda no se ve todo, pero llevo días dando vueltitas y recuerdo que por ahí había otras celdas.- Puso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. –Y también quiero encontrar a mis coleguitas.  
-Mira, unas escaleras.- Señaló Sonic a un lateral. –Miremos qué hay por ahí.  
-Eh, eh, esperad.- Se metió Benny. –Aquí yo soy el entendido, así que quedaos ahí un momento que echaré un sigiloso vistazo.  
-Aguafiestas.- Dijo Sonic.  
-Estúpido conejo aburrido.- Añadió Mighty.  
-Yo me quedo con Sonic.- Sonrió Tete-chin.  
-Tú calla, friki.- Le sacó burla Benny.

Lo vieron bajar las escaleras con cautela, abajo estaba todo oscuro, esperaron un poco intentando escuchar algo pero no oían nada, esperaron un poco más haciéndose gestos entre ellos de que no entendían hasta que le vieron subir de nuevo, esta vez corría tanto que se pasó de largo y tuvo que frenar derrapando.

-Vale, por ahí no hay nada.- Dijo fingiendo estar calmado.  
-¡Mentiroso!- Le gritó Mighty. –Ahí hay un bicho gordo, vamos a cargárnoslo.  
-Lo que pasa que no quieres que nos divirtamos.- Agitó una mano Sonic.  
-Hacedme caso, no queréis bajar ahí.- Puso una cara que daba miedo. -¿Recordáis aquel boss de aquel juego en red que invocaba otros bosses gordos?  
-¡Sí!- Levantó la mano Tete-chin.  
-Pues es algo parecido, pero en la vida real.  
-Lo que yo decía, un aburrido, no hace falta que vengáis, Sonic y yo nos bastamos, vamos a por él.- Puso cara de pocos amigos Mighty pero sonriendo.  
-Yo quiero que Sonic se quede con nosotros.- Puso morros Tete-chin.  
-No pasa nada, estoy de vacaciones así que no tengo prisa, vamos juntos a rescatar a la novia de Benny y luego nosotros dos solos vamos a por el boss.- Sonic rodeó a Mighty con el brazo tirando de él.  
-Qué peleón está Mighty y qué raro habla.- Murmuró Tete-chin.  
-Supongo que los años nos han cambiado un poco a todos.- Dijo Benny antes de seguirles.

Siguieron adelante hasta que en otra bifurcación Mighty salió corriendo y señaló algo en la pared, aseguró que era una señal de sus amigos, que cuando se separaban se hacían esas señales por donde pasaban para luego encontrarse, se giró un momento hacia Sonic, le dijo que buscasen a la novia de Benny y que luego él fuese a la entrada donde estaba el boss que sus amigos y él irían ahí.

-¿No sigues con nosotros?- Puso cara de pena Tete-chin. -¿Estás enfadado conmigo?  
-Que va.- Dijo Mighty. –Estás muy guay con ese peinado, no podría enfadarme contigo.- Le hizo un guiño y luego siguió su camino.  
-Yay, a Mighty le gusta mi peinado.- Dio un saltito la chica.  
-Qué poco ha estado en el grupo.- Dijo con un poco de desdén Benny, aún estaba algo picado porque antes le insultó. –Prefiere irse con sus compañeros que quedarse con nosotros después de tanto tiempo sin vernos.- Vio a Tete-chin ponerse la mano en la frente en plan drama.  
-Si Tails y Knuckles estuviesen por aquí yo también iría a buscarlos para que se uniesen a la batalla.- Comentó Sonic.  
-¡No, ni hablar!- Tete-chin saltó y se enganchó a su cintura. –Hoy eres todo mío, he esperado 10 años.  
-No haber esperado.- Echó la cara a un lado Sonic, creyó recordar que de niños ya hizo algo parecido.  
-Perdonad pero íbamos a buscar a mi novia ¿verdad?- Se le hinchó a Benny un poco una vena en la cabeza.  
-No pasa nada, está acostumbrada a que la secuestren.- Se soltó Tete-chin, se giró hacia Sonic. –Que púas más suaves.

Y aunque les extrañó que durante todo ese camino no hubiesen encontrado ningún tipo de pequeño enemigo dejaron las conclusiones para luego, divisaron una celda con dos guardianes enemigos custodiando el lugar. Eran algo mayores a los que se habían encontrado y no parecían tan estúpidos como esas bolas saltarinas de polvo. Se acercaron con cuidado y esperaron a que Benny lanzase una de sus flechas que impactó en el suelo entre ambos guardianes que se giraron a la vez hasta el lugar donde cayó la flecha momento en el que Sonic saltó sobre ellos rebotando entre los dos haciendo que se deformasen un poco, Benny lanzó dos flechas más que hizo que se dividiesen en aquellas bolas que Tete-chin entrelazó con una red de chispas azules que al grito de "Blue-Ray" hicieron explotar las bolas.

-Too easy!- Dio un salto Sonic girando sobre sí mismo.  
-Tararara tararara tarararáaa.- Canturreó Tete-chin la música de final de fase.  
-Katchin.- Hizo el sonido Benny de cuando contaban los puntos.

Sonic se les quedó mirando.

-Frikis.

continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7: Premonición de una traición

Capítulo 7: Premonición de una tracición.

Benny se asomó apresuradamente a la ventanilla de la celda y ahí estaba sentada en el camastro Lolita apoyando los codos en sus rodillas mascando chicle. Aunque ya sabía que estaba bien y que no era la primera vez se sintió aliviado y se le notó mucho.

-Hola, cari.- Dijo Lolita tras hacer un globo. -¿Nos vamos ya?  
-Sí, sí, ahora te saco de aquí.- Dijo Benny mirando cómo abrir la puerta.  
-¿Me dejas hacer los honores?- Cogió carrerilla Sonic.

Se apartaron y Sonic hizo un spin dash, tiró abajo la puerta y ella salió tan tranquila.

-Listo, vosotros escoltad a la chica, yo me voy a reunir con Mighty.- Dijo Sonic.  
-¿Volverás luego?- Se anticipó Tete-chin a algo que iba a decir Benny.  
-Ya veremos... quizá dentro de otros 10 años.- Se echó a reír bromeando.  
-Eso no ha tenido gracia.- Bajó la cara la chica pero sonrió. –Lo entiendo, de pequeños nos hacíais creer que Mighty y tú erais primos.  
-Tenemos cierto parecido.- Rió un poco Sonic.  
-Eh, Sonic, dale las gracias de mi parte a Mighty.- Consiguió decir Benny.  
-¿No te atreves a decírselo tú?- Rió por lo bajo Sonic.  
-Lo que sea... tú díselo, al fin y al cabo nos ayudó guiándonos hasta aquí.- Se rascó la cabeza Benny con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a un lado.  
-¡Ja!- Sorprendió con esa risa forzada Lolita. –Él me apresó.  
-Te debes estar confundiendo.- Le dijo Tete-chin agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
-Benny me mostró sus fotos, era él.- Aseguró la coneja.  
-No saquemos las cosas de quicio.- Dijo Sonic con bastante tranquilidad. –Seguro que es algún tipo de confusión, a mí me pasa mucho, ven un erizo y se piensan que soy yo.  
-Te va a traicionar, no me han secuestrado por mi cara bonita.- Miró a Benny. -¿No les has dicho quién soy?  
-No me gusta tocar el tema...- Titubeó Benny. –Ella es el oráculo de los Crusader de esta región, tiene visiones y esas cosas, por eso la secuestran a menudo y por eso ella está tranquila, ya sabe cómo acabará el secuestro.  
-Yo también lo sabía y no soy un oráculo.- Interrumpió Tete-chin. –Vencemos a los malos, encontramos a la chica y a casita.  
-Vale, da igual, iré a preguntarle a Mighty sobre el tema, quizá él o sus compañeros se hayan topado con alguien más por aquí.- Sonic se giró.  
-Dijo "muéstrame la llave y los avatares" cuando me trajeron aquí.- Le llamó la atención Lolita a Sonic. –Sabe quién eres mejor que tú mismo.- Luego miró a Tete-chin.

Pero Sonic no escuchó más, salió corriendo en la dirección en la que habían venido, tenía que reencontrarse con Mighty, si había algún tipo raro por ahí parecido a él quizá estuviese en problemas, esperaba que hubiese encontrado a sus compañeros y así al menos estaría protegido.

Le parecían estúpidas esas declaraciones, en ningún momento Mighty se mostró distinto a como había sido siempre, no había mostrado un comportamiento sospechoso y si quisiese algo de ellos ya habría intentado algo, sería absurdo hacerles andar todo ese tramo y ayudarles a encontrar a Lolita para luego traicionarles, esperaba encontrar las pruebas y al farsante para demostrar la inocencia de su amigo, a Sonic ya le bastaba con confiar en él, no necesitaba pruebas, sabía lo que se sentía cuando te confundían y te cargaban con culpas ajenas. Confiaba en él, había estado a su lado cuando nadie más lo estuvo.

* * *

Se habían mudado muchas veces cuando era niño y una vez más habían cambiado de localidad, Sonic había tenido que volver a cambiar de colegio y de amigos, ya tenía 9 años y las discusiones de sus padres se habían convertido en algo normal aún en su presencia. Los estúpidos dioses y las estúpidas creencias, no importaba quién tenía razón, no entendía por qué seguían discutiendo sobre ese tema, encima ahora su padre ni siquiera le hablaba, no se portaba como un padre y últimamente casi ni le miraba. Pero aún conservaba algo, no importaba cuántas veces se mudasen y cuánta gente dejase atrás, puede que fuese el destino pero Mighty seguía a su lado, seguían yendo juntos a todos lados y el armadillo seguía protegiéndole de los líos en los que se metía el hiperactivo erizo azul, era su amigo, su mejor amigo y confiaba plenamente en él.

* * *

Llegó al lugar en un momento y pensó que quizá se había dado demasiada prisa puesto que no había nadie, pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad de asomarse por aquellas escaleras, serpenteando pegado a la fría pared húmeda bajó los escalones con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-¡Tío mira, ya está aquí!- Sonó gritando alguien al lado de Sonic haciéndole dar un salto.  
-No grites.- Se rascó la cabeza Mighty.  
-La curiosidad mató al gato, oh sí que es verdad.- Revoloteó el gato gris alrededor de Sonic.  
-Eh, Sonic, estos son mis compis.- Dijo Mighty cuando Sonic se acercó. –Echábamos un vistazo pero parece que ese bicho se ha ido más al fondo.

Presentó al gato gris de pelo azul y ojos amarillos como Mate y al chico comadreja marrón de pelo moreno y ojos castaños como Ryan, el cual sólo echó una mirada sobre Sonic sin decir nada.

-¡Pedazo de púas azules!- Gritó de nuevo riendo Mate.  
-Eh, se miran pero no se tocan.- Se colocó las púas Sonic. –Tomas mucho café ¿verdad?

Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta Mate le arrancó una.

-Esta para mi colección.- Rió.  
-Tío...- Se llevó la mano a la cara Mighty. –Vosotros id a escoltad al grupito, Sonic y yo vamos a hacer ejercicio.

La comadreja asintió y empezó a correr, el gato volvió a reír de una forma un tanto histérica repitiendo "sí, guardaespaldas" mientras se giraba para ir con Ryan.

-Se le va un poco la pinza ¿no crees?- Rió un poco Sonic.  
-Es gracioso, además te sorprendería ver lo que puede hacer.- Mighty se giró en la dirección del pasillo y comenzó a andar.  
-Ah, por cierto.- Dijo Sonic siguiéndole. –La novia de Benny dijo que tú la apresaste.

Con aquellas palabras Mighty se detuvo un momento, no se había girado y Sonic no podía verle la cara pero dijo algo que Sonic no entendió bien, no sabía si le pregunta que si había dicho eso de verdad o si se creía esa historia. El erizo le aseguró que debía estar confundida, que él había pasado por esa situación en otras ocasiones y que le entendía. Con unos segundos de silencio Mighty comenzó a caminar de nuevo como si se hubiese pensado mucho ese asunto murmurando "qué estúpido" mientras agitaba la cabeza, se quejó de que él les había guiado hasta ella y sin embargo en vez de darle las gracias le acusaba de algo así.

No quería sonreír pero no podía evitarlo, era como verse a sí mismo hacía algún tiempo cuando estuvo en su situación, encima la propia Amy le había confundido con otros erizos y eso que se suponía que sólo le iba detrás a él.

-¡Joder, tío eres un pringao!- Se echó a reír Mighty. –Tu novia te pone los cuernos con esa excusa.  
-Eh, eh, para el carro, Amy no es mi novia y no está en mis planes salir con ella.- Sonic agitó la cabeza harto de que todo el mundo pusiese a Amy como su pareja.  
-Venga, si está buenilla, deberías darle una oportunidad... y si no pues darle un gustillo al cuerpo.- Rió por lo bajo Mighty.  
-A ti también se te va un poco la olla...- Suspiró Sonic. –Nunca habíamos hablado de estas cosas.

Directamente, hacía años que no hablaban, Mighty sí había ido con chicas, había sido sólo Sonic el que había dejado el tema de lado, a pesar de siempre ir corriendo a todos lados no tenía tanta prisa por vivir esas experiencias, quizá inconscientemente intentaba escapar de ese círculo de la vida del que todos hablaban, nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir, para él aquello parecía estúpido, debía haber algo más, la vida no podía ser sólo eso.

-Ya tendré tiempo para ir con chicas.- Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. –Ahora me interesa más seguir corriendo y romper la barrera del sonido.  
-Pues claro, él te impulsa a ello.- Se detuvo Mighty una vez más. -¿Te habló Lolita de los avatares?

Le sorprendió esa pregunta, tanto que se detuvo cuando casi choca con Mighty, la verdad era que no sabía nada, sólo se lo había oído nombrar a la novia de Benny, le preguntó al respecto pero cuando Mighty empezó a hablar de pronto se echó a reír.

-Ja, ja, estoy hablando más de la cuenta, sólo tenía que separarte de ellos para que estuviesen desprotegidos.- Mighty puso sus manos apoyadas en su cadera en una pose algo altiva. -Es una vieja costumbre, a veces se me olvida que simplemente debo asentir y mantener las distancias.- Sonó con un tono más normal y menos barriobajero.  
-No estoy entendiendo nada.- Hizo un gesto de incomprensión Sonic levantando una ceja.  
-Nunca has querido entender.- Dio un suspiro Mighty. -Mientras tú jugabas a los héroes huyendo de la realidad, nosotros hemos seguido con nuestras vidas más allá de tu alcance.- Bajó la cabeza Mighty, interrumpió a Sonic cuando dijo que él no huía. -Sí que huyes, lo haces continuamente, llevas corriendo sin parar desde los 9 años, haces como si hubieses olvidado todo, huyes de Tete-chin y Benny porque ellos te conocen de antes de convertirte en héroe y te recuerdan lo que eras.- Mighty cambió su mirada, como si le atravesase con ella intentando sacar algo del interior de Sonic que ocultaba al mundo. –Pero mientras tú tonteabas yo he estado buscando, aprendiendo, yo no he huido de lo que eres, de lo que somos, pero yo puedo enseñarte, mostrarte la verdad.  
-Déjalo ya, veníamos a cargarnos a un monstruo o así ¿no? Pues vamos.- Se adelantó a Mighty intentando cerrar ese tema de su pasado.  
-Joder, aún no lo entiendes, es increíble, no hay tal monstruo, fue una ilusión para confundir al conejo.- Se puso la mano en la cara Mighty. –Te estoy dando la oportunidad de dominar tus poderes al máximo por encima de lo que has hecho hasta ahora, de pagar un mínimo precio por conocer todas las respuestas, de no volver a huir.- Bajó la mano de su cara y se la ofreció a Sonic. –Venga, ya has trabajado demasiado duro, podrás seguir en la cumbre por encima de aquellos que son llamados dioses, piénsalo bien ¡no es racional! Los dioses no existen, sólo los que son como nosotros con dones, tú compartes esta idea.  
-No estoy huyendo de nada.- Repitió Sonic cruzándose de brazos. –He venido porque tú también querías estar conmigo, luego volveré con ellos y seguiremos pasándolo bien juntos.  
-¿Rechazas mi mano?- Mighty recogió su mano. –Esperaba que vinieses por las buenas, tendrá que ser a las malas.

continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8: Viejos lazos

Capítulo 8: Viejos lazos.

Cuando Lolita se lo contó no lo creyó, cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos no quiso creerlo, cuando la traición quedó clara pareció no entenderlo. Las palabras de Mighty susurradas en su oído antes de darle un rodillazo en el estómago fue lo que más le dolió "habéis caído en mi trampa" incluso cuando cayó tras el ataque no quedó tendido en el suelo por el golpe sino porque se preguntaba si todo aquello iba en serio.

-Eres patético.- Escuchó la voz del armadillo acercándose. -¿En qué te has convertido?- Preguntó apoyando una rodilla a su lado y levantándole por la solapa.  
-No me obligues a luchar contra ti.- Dijo Sonic sin hacer nada. –Eres mi amigo.  
-¿Tu amigo?- Le gritó Mighty. –Si alguna vez fuimos amigos fue hace mucho.- Le soltó de golpe. –Si éramos amigos... ¿por qué he tenido que vivir todo este tiempo a tu sombra?

Sonic se puso en pie con dificultad rodeándose con los brazos el abdomen, seguía sin entenderle, se sentía débil, era extraño, como si las fuerzas le abandonasen, casi podía ver un aura a su alrededor simulando su energía desapareciendo.

-¿Recuerdas la púa que te quitó Mate? Ya te dije que era sorprendente, es muy joven pero es un gran nigromante.  
-¿Qué pretendes, a qué viene todo esto?- Intentaba mantenerse en pie Sonic. –¿Por qué querías separarme de ellos, por qué dejarles indefensos?  
-No te preocupes por ellos, necesitamos la llave intacta, al menos la llave... Mate y Ryan se están encargando de ellos, si hubieses estado por medio les habría costado un poquito más, pero mientras Mate tenga tu púa tendremos algunas horas de ventaja sobre ti.  
-¡Mighty, también son tus amigos!- Le gritó Sonic reuniendo fuerzas.  
-No sigas con lo de la amistad, eres un hipócrita.- Agitó la cabeza Mighty. –Siempre dices a todo el mundo que sois amigos, que os volveréis a encontrar, que volverás de visita, pero es todo mentira.- Le miró con desdén. –No vuelves a visitar a los viejos amigos.- Se acercó a él, le cogió de la solapa a pesar del intento de esquivar de Sonic y le tiró contra la pared. –Todos esperan pero tú nunca vuelves, eres un tonto.  
-¿Por eso estás tan enfadado?- Se apoyó en la pared Sonic. -¿Porque no fui a visitarte? El Mighty que yo conozco no es así, no es tan débil de caer en ese juego de dependencia.

Mighty lanzó un puñetazo que Sonic esquivó muy veloz en el último momento pero sin casi moverse del sitio quedando la mano del armadillo al lado de la cabeza de Sonic quedándose así un momento.

-¿El Mighty que tú conoces?- Dijo Mighty con la cabeza baja. –No sabes nada de mí ni de cómo he cambiado en estos años.  
-La gente no cambia tanto y menos en tan pocos años.  
-La gente cambia.- Le cortó Mighty mirándole. –Tú tampoco eres el mismo que hace 10 años, ni Benny, ni Tete, todos hemos cambiado.  
-Tú...- Sonic apretó los puños y le dio un empujón para quitárselo de encima. -¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie por qué cambié! Tú estabas ahí, secaste mis lágrimas y me dijiste que siguiese adelante.  
-Seguir adelante...- Apretó el puño delante de él haciendo tanta fuerza que la energía empezó a rodearle la mano. –Vas a servir a nuestro propósito tanto si quieres como si no.  
-¡Oh, vamos! Si patearte el trasero es el único lenguaje que entiendes no me queda otro remedio que darte una lección sobre lo que significa "no".

Tenía razón, Mighty era quien debía saber mejor que nadie por qué cambió, cuando la desesperación y el dolor se hicieron insoportables fue él quien estuvo ahí quitándole las ideas absurdas de la cabeza. Todo por lo que pasó el día del crimen.

* * *

Aquel día de agosto hacía 8 años estaba tan asustado que no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse, no podía hablar y ya estaba agotado de llorar, eran sus ojos ardiendo y la oscuridad engulléndole. Oyó movimiento fuera de su escondrijo despertándole, se movió un poco acurrucándose más, quería desaparecer y ni se molestó en cerrar del todo la puerta del armario.

-He oído algo.- Sonó una voz en la habitación.

Tras eso fue el sonido de un arma cargándose, casi podía escuchar el movimiento del aire al hacer gestos con las manos indicándose lo que hacer mientras se acercaban al armario, pero cuando aquel perro policía abrió la puerta de golpe Sonic sólo se tapó la cara con la mano molesto por la luz.

-¡Aquí hay un niño, llamad a un médico!- Gritó el perro, estiró su mano hacia él. –Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo, ahora todo irá bien.

Pero no hizo caso, se quedó donde estaba, ahora mismo se sentía mejor estando de esa manera luchando por no mirar al exterior, al suelo de la habitación donde dos cuerpos sin vida estaban tapados por una sábana. Fue el propio policía quien le sacó, le rodeó con su chaqueta y le llevó en brazos hasta la ambulancia.

Sólo tenía un golpe en la cabeza, una rozadura. Comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre lo ocurrido pero él no podía decir nada, tenía la mirada perdida y sólo reaccionó cuando oyó la voz de Mighty abriéndose camino entre la gente que se había acercado a cotillear.

-¡Dejadme pasar!- Gritó Mighty desesperado cuando un policía le detuvo. -¡Es mi primo!

En cuanto le oyó se giró hacia él, saltó de la camilla donde estaba sentado y nadie pudo detenerle cuando salió corriendo, se lanzó a su cuello y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Sollozaba cosas incoherentes para los que estaban a su alrededor pero que Mighty entendía, estaba confuso, dolido, quería desaparecer, deseaba haber muerto él porque era la causa de las discusiones de sus padres, quería haberse muerto la primera vez que cayó al río. De una forma muy brusca Mighty le cogió por los brazos separándole de él, con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de enfadado le gritó que no volviese a decir nada parecido nunca.

Porque él estuvo ahí a su lado, le consoló, le secó las lágrimas y le hizo ver que debía seguir viviendo, porque Sonic en aquel entonces era muy débil. Débil, triste y estúpido, las palabras de Mighty se hicieron fuertes en él, admiró su fuerza y ahí se decidió, iba a seguir viviendo, iba a volverse mucho más fuerte, pasase lo que pasase iba a convertirse en el apoyo que los que como él habían perdido la esperanza, no iba a volver a llorar nunca, no iba a volver a mostrar su dolor a nadie, seguiría siempre las palabras de su madre de que mientras él sonriese todo iría bien.

* * *

Puede que no fuera suficiente con aquel hechizo en la púa de Sonic para reducirle, pero Mighty demostró que ahora era mucho más fuerte que la última vez que lucharon juntos contra enemigos comunes. Sus golpes, su pose altiva, parecía un ser completamente distinto, hasta su forma de hablar había cambiado, seguramente tenía razón, no le conocía en absoluto. Quizá se había vuelto loco, sin saber cómo ni por qué dejó de importarle, ahora caminaban por caminos distintos y tenía prioridad saber qué había sido del grupo del que se había separado. Los golpes de Mighty debían poder hacer más daño pero no lo hacían, no pensó que fuesen remordimientos ni viejos sentimientos hacia él, le estaba reduciendo, no eliminando y aunque estaba perdiendo en cierta forma no le importó tanto porque a lo mejor significaba que al resto también los necesitaba vivos.

continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9: Presionado a sonreír

Capítulo 9: Presionado a sonreír.

Y todo se volvió oscuridad un momento, como si se quedase sin energía no pudo moverse a pesar de que aún mantenía una ligera conciencia notando el pie de Mighty dándole la vuelta en el suelo para comprobar su estado. Lo siguiente que notó fue que alguien que no era Mighty le estaba llevando, ahora tenía las manos atadas con una cuerda a su espalda y una mordaza en la boca. Se dejó llevar manteniendo los sentidos atentos, esperaba que le llevase con los demás o que algún bocazas dijese algo al respecto, pero abrió un ojo y vio que sólo estaba el gato.

-¿Te has despertado, ericito?- Rió un poco Mate. -¿No dices nada? Se te comió la lengua el gato, oh sí sí.- Le dejó en el suelo riendo.

Realmente con la mordaza no podía hablar y enseguida comprobó que realmente era compañero de Mighty y estaba de su lado porque no le quitó el pañuelo de la boca, le dio un empujón para que siguiese caminando. Era absurdo porque estaba el gato solo, sería muy fácil reducirle, era muy alto pero no parecía muy fuerte y a parte de la agilidad típica felina tampoco parecía muy rápido, esperó un momento mientras caminaban vigilándole por el rabillo del ojo hasta que encontró el momento en el que Mate giró levemente la cara. Su ataque fue frustrado cuando Mate paró su primera envestida y se quedó quieto delante de él con algo entre sus manos concentrándose con un aura negra recubriéndole, fueron unas décimas de segundo y Sonic comenzó a sentirse mal. Recordaba lo que había dicho Mighty sobre su púa y a punto estuvo de perder el conocimiento de nuevo cuando la presión en su pecho que había aumentado empezó a atenuarse.

-No, no, tío, que tienes que ir a patita, no quiero cargar contigo.- Dijo Mate dejando de usar su poder en la púa de Sonic.

Estiró a Sonic del chaleco y le puso en pie echándole a un lado dando con el hombro en la pared, manteniéndose en pie a pesar de haber dado unos traspiés, le señaló la dirección para que caminase hasta donde el pasillo se cortaba para dejar paso a una hilera de celdas. Esta vez eran de otro estilo, parecían ser bastante viejas llenas de polvo y telarañas, con barrotes vistos como aquellas celdas de los calabozos de la policía. Era un lugar oscuro y no sabía a qué distancia estaba del punto original, ni si estaban cerca de la superficie, no había ventanas y sólo unas antorchas con un extraño fuego azulado alumbraban ligeramente la estancia. Tan poco se veía que el interior de las celdas no estaba definido y sólo supo que habían llegado a su celda cuando Mate le volvió a coger del chaleco para detenerle, abrió la celda y puso a Sonic delante, con una inesperada patada en su trasero Sonic no pudo usar sus manos para detener el golpe contra el suelo y cayó de morros.

-¡Uy perdona!- Carcajeó Mate.

Y así como se apoyó en la otra celda para reírse una mano le tiró de la coleta hasta chocar su cabeza contra los barrotes escuchándose el resonar metálico que llamó la atención de Sonic, el gato se revolvió y forcejeó. Sonic se giró rápidamente intentando distinguir qué pasaba, pero fue sólo un momento, el gato golpeó a alguien en la celda de al lado.

-¡Bruja!- Gritó. -¿Cómo cojones te has quitado las cuerdas?- Escupió dentro de la celda y se fue tras cerrar bien la celda de Sonic.  
-¿Estás bien?- Se oyó la voz de la figura de la celda de al lado.

La figura se acercó a los barrotes de la celda de Sonic que aún de rodillas le costaba moverse con los brazos atados, aunque ya había reconocido la voz de la erizo naranja, se acercó a los barrotes y notó aquellas finas manos más pequeñas que las suyas bajando la mordaza liberándole la boca y sintiendo que esas manos se quedaban un momento en su cara como si intentasen sostenerle.

-¿Quién te ha quitado las ataduras?- Preguntó Sonic.  
-Me las he quitado yo, tengo las muñecas pequeñas.- Le sonrió Tete-chin separando sus manos de él. –Gírate que te suelto las muñecas.

Así como Sonic se giró de espaldas a ella sentándose en el suelo notó que usaba algo cortante que no consiguió definir.

-Ese gato es un capullo.- Comenzó a decir Tete-chin. -¿Y Mighty?  
-Está con ellos, me he tenido que pelear con él pero no ha entrado en razón ¿han atrapado a Benny y su chica?- Movió Sonic sus muñecas delante suya algo doloridas.  
-No.- Tete-chin se sentó de espaldas a él apoyándose en las púas azules que sobresalían por los barrotes.  
-¿Te han dejado aquí?- Se sorprendió Sonic.  
-Qué va, Lolita tiene un poder que es como una barrera o así para trasladarse, no me dejaron, yo salté.- Agarró con un brazo una de las púas. –Qué púas más suaves.  
-Todos me lo dicen...- Sonic se relajó un poco. -¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?  
-Por esto.- Tete-chin alzó la mano con algo.

Sonic se giró un poco y miró por encima de su hombro lo que llevaba en la mano, que ahora sí podía verlo bien con la vista adaptada a aquella luz, era una púa azul, la que Mate le había quitado, ella se la había visto cuando se encontraron e intentaron capturarles. En ese momento Ryan le dijo a Mate que se encargase de la púa y le dejase a los otros a él, ninguno conocía ese poder de Lolita y les pilló por sorpresa, si Tete-chin se quedó fue porque reconocería una púa de Sonic a la distancia que fuese, forcejeó con él pero no se la pudo quitar y ahora que habían vuelto a forcejear entre los barrotes se la quitó sin que se diese cuenta.

-Me siento más mal...- Bajó la cabeza ella. –Yo ahí haciendo la tonta con mis rayitos y Ryan resulta que es el avatar de Raiju, soy una aficionada.  
-Avatar... no paro de oír esa palabra desde que vine, Mighty también la nombró.- Sonó algo cansado Sonic.  
-Benny me lo estaba explicando cuando nos atacaron.- Cogió aire Tete-chin. –Los avatares son los que han recibido los poderes de los dioses, vamos que a parte de Solaris, Chaos y Kaze hay muchos otros seres con el calificativo de Dios, realmente les ponen nombres distintos en distintas culturas pero algunos son los mismos, para algunos Chaos también se le conoce como Baal el señor de la destrucción.  
-Y ahora trabaja haciendo anuncios de soda.- Le interrumpió Sonic.  
-¿Eh?- Tete-chin se echó a reír porque se había olvidado de esa broma. –Venga, que se supone que esto es serio.  
-Y tanto, no tenías que ponerte en peligro.- La regañó.  
-¿Y quién tiene tu púa ahora? No le iba a tirar de la coleta sólo porque te ha dado una patada.- Agitó la púa Tete-chin.  
-Ah ¿pero es la misma?- Agitó un poco las púas de su cabeza Sonic fingiendo que se le caían.  
-Sep ¿me la puedo quedar?- Le hizo la pelota la chica rozando su mejilla con las púas de Sonic.  
-Sí, sí, ya no me hace falta.- Rió un poco por lo bajo. –Ahora hay que pensar en cómo salir de aquí, empiezo a sentirme mejor.  
-Mighty... estaba enfadado ¿verdad? Te ha pegado.- Sonó triste porque había visto los golpes en su cara.  
-Ya lo arreglaré, todo irá bien.- Intentó animarla.  
-¿Estas herido?- Bajó el tono un poco ella.  
-Estoy bien, no pasa nada.- Sonrió Sonic.  
-No digas eso.- Sonó su voz algo enfadada. –Estoy cansada de oírte decir esas cosas.  
-¿Qué quieres que diga? Estoy bien.- Siguió Sonic a lo suyo.  
-¡He dicho que lo dejes!- Le gritó. –Siempre igual "estoy bien, no pasa nada" pero no es verdad, tú también tienes derecho a enfadarte, si te duele tienes derecho a decirlo, deja de fingir para que no nos preocupemos.  
-Ya me sé curar las heridas solito, no necesito que venga nadie a compadecerse de mí.- Alzó un poco el tono Sonic.  
-No me estoy compadeciendo, me da mucha rabia que te tragues todo ¿No te importa que Mighty de pronto te de una paliza y nos encierre en celdas, a qué viene todo esto? A mí me cabrea y me duele, yo confiaba en Mighty, le pregunté y me dijo que no estaba enfadado, sonreía y me hizo un cumplido ¿y ahora esto, por qué?  
-¡Y yo qué sé!- Gritó Sonic. –A mí también me ha sorprendido, también me cabrea y también me duele que me ataque con lo que se suponía era sagrado para los dos, también confiaba en él, confiaba y se ha vuelto contra mí, está idiota haciendo eso, él no lo entiende, yo tampoco soy el que era, me hice fuerte, lo superé, he avanzado y no es capaz de verlo.- Calló cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho en un momento.

Igualmente respiró algo aliviado repensando sus palabras, tampoco tenía que pagarlo con ella que sólo se había preocupado por sus verdaderos sentimientos y no en que pareciese estar bien.

Hasta ahora todos los que se preocupaban ponían esas caras tristes y esperaban a que dijese que estaba bien, esperaban que les prestase su esperanza y su fuerza para hacerse fuertes ellos también y seguir adelante, era siempre la misma historia, en todos los lugares, todos los rostros desconocidos, todos en sus momentos críticos, todos en el último instante se giraban hacia él, sus ojos clavados en él esperando una sonrisa, unas palabras de aliento. Ayúdanos, danos fuerza, soluciona nuestros problemas, danos todo. Una mala cara era signo de que estaba todo perdido, una mueca de dolor era motivo de alarma. Sé fuerte, trágate el dolor, sonríe y di que todo va bien. Eso era lo que había aprendido, eso le hacía sentir fuerte porque toda esa gente que dependía de él se hacía fuerte por él, y ahora ella le decía que no hacía falta, no entendía su fuerza y su ánimo si no se la daba él, y en cierta forma se sintió liberado de la presión de sonreír sin tener ganas, quizá debía pedirle perdón al menos por los gritos, pero antes de acabar de pensar eso notó las manos de Tete-chin pasando entre los barrotes por encima de sus hombros cruzándose delante de él.

continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10: Confesiones

Capítulo 10: Confesiones.

-¿Eso es todo?- Sonó su voz suave y fina cerca de él. –¿Algo que era sólo para vosotros dos lo dijo como si no importase y no es capaz de admitir lo fuerte que te has hecho?  
-Tete-chin.- La llamó poniendo su mano sobre las de ella queriendo quitarlas, pero a pesar de que ella no hacía fuerza no pudo. -No, nada.- Sonrió. –Tú sí has visto lo fuerte que me he hecho, me conocías de antes.- Rió un poco. –Ha pasado mucho desde que eras tú la que me tenía que defender.

* * *

Corrían jugando a lo largo de la playa como los niños que eran. Benny había ido con Mighty a buscar helados mientras Tete-chin y Sonic seguían jugando, entonces Sonic no era buen perdedor y se había enfadado porque Tete-chin había ganado.

-No vale, hay que repetir.- Agitaba los brazos Sonic.  
-Na, te he ganado, no seas malo.- Le sacó burla Tete-chin.

Y con el movimiento de Sonic mientras andaba hacia atrás chocó con otro chico que estaba sentado comiendo helado, al chocarse el helado fue a parar sobre Sonic que ya estaba suficientemente enfadado, le insultó limpiándose el helado sin mirar bien a quién insultaba. La cuestión fue que cuando aquel chico se puso en pie era casi el doble de alto y ancho que Sonic, tenía cara de pocos amigos porque encima había sido Sonic el que se había chocado con él y le había hecho perder su helado.

-Eh, perdona... no miraba por dónde iba.- Intentó arreglarlo Sonic temblando un poco mientras aquel tipo se crujía los nudillos.  
-¡Espera!- Se puso entre ellos Tete-chin. –Ya te ha pedido perdón, déjale ¿no se puede arreglar hablando?- Dijo ella con aire calmado intentando calmarle a él.

Aquella cara de pocos amigos fue cambiando poco a poco mientras miraba a Tete-chin y miraba a Sonic, de repente se echó a reír.

-Vale, vale, por esta vez pase, porque la chica me lo pide.- Tras eso se giró y se fue con sus amigos.  
-Wow... Tete-chin... ¡me has salvado la vida!- Le gritó Sonic emocionado.  
-No seas exagerado, no podía dejar que te pegase, hace el doble que tú.- Se ruborizó un poco ella. –Y tú tienes que ser un héroe el día de mañana, no puede acabar tu carrera ahora.

* * *

-Ahora soy yo el que protege a todos.- Dijo Sonic.  
-¡Qué dices!- Tete-chin le soltó. –Sigo siendo mayor que tú, yo voy a cuidar de ti.  
-Estás aquí y te preocupas porque esté bien de verdad, eso ya es suficiente.- Cerró los ojos Sonic porque sabía que ella se había ruborizado y que le daba mucha vergüenza que la viesen así.  
-Sí, bueno, no es que lo estuviese pensando mucho.- Se puso algo nerviosa, luego se calmó. –Eh, voy a usar una de tus frases.- Se volvió a sentar como antes. –Si no quieres contármelo no importa.- Recitó.  
-¿El qué?- Abrió los ojos Sonic.  
-Lo que tuviste que superar, lo que te hizo ser quien eres ahora.- Dijo en un tono algo bajo.  
-Oh.- Bajó el tono él también.

No era una historia bonita que fuese contando por ahí, realmente era muy poca gente quien la conocía, los que estaban aquella noche con él seguramente la mayoría lo olvidó con el tiempo, y tiempo era lo que estaban haciendo con esa charla esperando a que Sonic se recuperase de la magia infligida en su púa.

-No hace falta, ha sido una tontería por mi parte.- Bajó la cabeza Tete-chin pero usando un tono alegre. –El pasado ya pasó así que no importa ¿verdad?  
-Se supone que sólo Mighty lo recordaba.- Comenzó Sonic sorprendiéndola. –No tiene mucho secreto y por desgracia es algo que pasa más de lo que me gustaría, no te preocupes porque pasó hace mucho y aunque te lo cuente no va a cambiar nada, ya no soy aquel crío.- Cogió aire. –Mis padres discutían mucho cuando era pequeño, la mayoría de las veces por mí, por las creencias de mi madre, hasta que una noche se les fue de las manos, mi padre cogió un arma y mató a mi madre, luego se suicidó.

Tete-chin se quedó sin habla, sin poder comentar nada.

-Eh, te he dicho que no te preocupes.- Dijo Sonic con la voz más animada y se puso a repetir lo de antes intentando animarla. –Todo eso ya pasó, pensar ahora en qué habría podido hacer para cambiarlo sería una tontería, no me voy a deprimir por ello y no voy a dejar de sonreír, no pude hacer nada entonces, era sólo un niño estúpido y asustado, no podía hacer nada.  
-Podías pedir ayuda.- Le cortó Tete-chin. -¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?- Se puso algo triste. –Yo te veía a veces solo y triste y tú nunca me decías nada.  
-En aquella época pensé que eso era normal, por eso cuando iba a tu casa y veía a tu familia me sorprendía.- Respiró tranquilo. –Ah y ahora me toca a mí preguntar ¿por qué le preguntaste a Mighty si estaba enfadado? En ese momento no sabíamos que nos iba a traicionar.- Siguió el juego de preguntas Sonic sin echarle mucha importancia.  
-Oh, eso.- Se encogió un poco la chica. –Es porque soy una idiota y una cobarde.  
-¿Tete-chin?- Se giró hacia ella sentándose de lado.  
-Creo que fue hace más de un año, más de dos a lo mejor, Mighty y yo estuvimos saliendo.  
-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió Sonic con una voz algo fina.  
-Fue muy poco tiempo, preferimos dejarlo en amistad, pero cuando nos separamos al cabo del tiempo nos volvimos a encontrar por la calle y yo fingí que no le había visto, giré la cara y seguí caminando sin mirar atrás.- Se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y ocultó su cara. –Me siento fatal por ello, no me apetecía verle y que me recordase el tiempo que pasamos los cuatro juntos de pequeños, soy una hipócrita porque he fingido todo este tiempo que tú y yo no nos conocíamos, ni siquiera esperaba que tú aparecieses de verdad en la reunión, me sorprendió mucho y no sabía qué decirte.  
-A mí tampoco me apetecía venir, seguro podía estar haciendo mil cosas en lugar de estar aquí, por ejemplo podría estar corriendo.- Se hizo el gracioso arrancando una leve risa de Tete-chin, se acomodó un poco. -También borré mi pasado hasta el punto que cuando vine no recordaba vuestros nombres.- Se la quedó mirando en silencio un momento. -¿Aún te gusta Mighty?  
-Si sintiese algo más que amistad por él no podría hablar contigo de esta manera, supongo que no pude evitarlo.- Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Me recordaba a ti... eh, pero eras tú el que en aquella época estaba loquito por mi hermana mayor.- Le cambió de tema.  
-¡Todos estábamos loquitos por tu hermana!- Rió un poco de forma graciosa. –Pero eras tú la que ya tenía novio entonces y no teníamos oportunidad.  
-Mi padre decía que era un novio de colegio, que en vacaciones no contaba.- Rió ella también y se puso las manos en la cabeza. –Ahh, me daba mucha rabia cuando te empezaste a hacer famoso y cada vez que salía un poster de ti o algo mi padre gritaba "mira el novio de mi hija" y me hacía avergonzar.  
-Je, je, no sé qué pensaría Amy de esto, yo creo que nos perseguiría a los dos con su martillo, se auto-proclamó mi novia y yo al parecer no tengo nada que decir al respecto.  
-Hacéis buena pareja.- Le sacó burla Tete-chin.  
-Eso no es justo, no quiero comprometerme, para eso tengo que enamorarme, ella es una buena amiga pero ya.- Agitó los brazos y los puso formando una equis negando con la cabeza.  
-Eh, Sonic.- Le llamó. -¿Alguna vez habías hablado tanto con alguien? En los juegos que hacen de ti eres más bien poco hablador y ahora llevamos horas sin parar.  
-¿Tanto llevamos?- Miró su reloj. –Son casi las 12 de la noche.  
-¿Te sientes del todo bien, crees que podrías reventar la celda ya?

Sonic puso su mano delante de él, apretó el puño haciendo fuerza, era verdad que le habían vuelto las fuerzas pero no estaba seguro del todo, aunque aquel hechizo ya no era efectivo le dolían los golpes que le había dado Mighty, hizo una mueca pero no perdía nada intentándolo, aunque cuando se puso en pie escuchó ruido fuera de la celda, parecían dos discutiendo, una voz no la reconocieron pero la otra era la del gato, reconocían su forma de hablar.

continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11: Huyendo juntos

Capítulo 11: Huyendo juntos.

-¡No me chilles, no, no!- Gritó el gato. –Ya me ha reñido el compi.  
-No sé qué tienes en la cabeza.- Decía la otra voz. –No lo entiendo, en serio ¿es que no has entendido nada, cómo se te ocurre meterles en celdas conjuntas? Ya le oíste, no quiere que estén juntos, no quiere que se vean ni se hablen, esperaba que pasasen un largo rato en soledad comiéndose el coco porque no saben de qué va nada de esto.  
-Sí, sí, tú tranquilito que los días de tormenta te pones nerviosillo, verdad, verdad.

Al entrar vieron que el otro era Ryan, realmente no era muy hablador y cuando entró Mate se quedó en la puerta un momento mirando al interior y luego se fue. El gato siguió hablando él solo como si fuesen pensamientos en voz alta ignorando las preguntas de Sonic y Tete-chin. Entró en la celda de ella y la cogió por el brazo estirando para que le acompañase, Sonic le gritó que la soltase pero no le hizo caso, incluso le hizo burla cuando Sonic intentó alcanzarle estirando su brazo a través de los barrotes. Pero sus mofas fueron absurdas cuando Sonic cogió carrerilla y de un spin dash hizo saltar la puerta de la celda golpeándole y poniéndose entre él y Tete-chin.

-¡Erizo malo!- Le gritó Mate con una expresión de loco. –Te vas a enterar.

Pero aunque rebuscó mucho no fue capaz de encontrar en sus bolsillos la púa de Sonic.

-¿Buscas esto?- Le sacó burla Tete-chin agitando la púa azul.

Como la peor ofensa jamás hecha, Mate encolerizó diciendo velozmente unas palabras en un idioma que no conocían, tan rápido que parecía que quizás tartamudeaba, pero no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras lo hacía pues con cada palabra la mano de Mate comenzaba a brillar más y más. Sonic saltó girando sobre sí mismo intentando darle una patada pero con las primeras palabras que dijo el felino pudo detenerlo por un pequeño escudo azulado que le recubría, igualmente se hizo añicos con la segunda patada de Sonic. Mate se había elevado en el aire flotando mientras comenzaba a decir otras palabras para aumentar el tono azulado de la luz que tenía en la mano, seguidamente apuntó hacia ellos con una especie de gotas de agua colgando de la punta de sus dedos, al agitar la mano salieron disparadas haciendo la forma como de una flecha azulada.

-¡No intentes bloquearlo!- Le gritó Tete-chin llamando su atención. -¡Esquívalo!

Y aunque la había oído y las primeras flechas que cayeron al suelo las esquivó, la que iba dirigida a ella no tenía buena pinta. Rápidamente el erizo azul estiró de ella y la cubrió apretándola contra él poniendo su otro brazo delante de ellos. Aquella flecha azulada era corta y cuando impactó contra el brazo de Sonic realmente fue como si le hubiese tocado un escupitajo, aunque su efecto era completamente distinto, era un líquido helado que no sólo le hizo daño sino que comenzó a entumecerle esa extremidad. Dando un saltito de la impresión, Tete-chin se quitó el chaleco y rodeó el brazo de Sonic con él, se giró hacia Mate que había vuelto a bajar al suelo y alzaba la mano para atacarles de nuevo cuando ella corrió hacia él, le cogió del brazo evitando que lo agitase y le puso la mano en la garganta.

"Blue-ray"

No era que Sonic no pudiese luchar ni que se hubiese quedado en shock, en ese momento fue algo así como curiosidad lo que le hizo no intervenir, mucha curiosidad por ver esforzarse a Tete-chin y dándole la oportunidad de hacer algo más que mirar. Lo que Mate hacía, lo que Tete-chin pretendía, fue un instante en el que fue sólo un espectador de ese resplandor de los rayitos de Tete-chin en la garganta de Mate viéndole cómo con ambas manos se sujetaba el cuello tosiendo como si le costase pasar el aire en cualquier dirección.

Sin detenerse tras su ataque pero sin continuar con ello, Tete-chin corrió de nuevo con Sonic, frotó un poco su brazo con el chaleco a su alrededor y le cogió del brazo bueno estirando de él.

-¡Vamos! Ahora no es momento para peleítas.- Le dijo la chica estirando de su mano. –Tengo algunas preguntas para Mighty.  
-¿Qué le has hecho?- La siguió pero mirando a Mate sin poder ocultar una risita burlona tanto por la situación del gato como el fingir que Tete-chin le estaba salvando.  
-¡Sólo durará unos segundos!- Gritó ella bastante seria.

Realmente Sonic era muchísimo más rápido y no necesitaba que nadie estirase de él, simplemente le pareció tener otro deja vu, pero se le pasó rápido, no miró atrás más, comenzó a acelerar el paso y en el momento en el que se puso a la altura de ella la rodeó por la cintura con su brazo bueno y corrió tan rápido que ella no pudo ni mantener los ojos abiertos.

Doblaron una esquina y Sonic se detuvo en seco, no sabía si habían estado dando vueltas por aquel laberinto de pasillos, se giró y vio a Tete-chin sujeta de su brazo casi boca abajo que parecía hecha de un solo bloque. Le hizo gracia y se echó a reír diciendo que cuando se soltase un poco disfrutaría más de la velocidad. Ella abrió un ojo como si su cerebro no hubiese asimilado que ya se habían detenido, se soltó, se sacudió, dejó que Sonic se sentase en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared poniéndose ella de rodillas a su lado y abrió aquella especie de vendaje improvisado del brazo de Sonic. Tan sólo le había dado unas vueltas alrededor de su brazo pero parecía pegado como se pegaba la ropa a una superficie helada y le costó un poco quitarlo.

-¿Te duele?- Le preguntó sin mirarle.  
-Lo noto adormecido.- Intentó sacudirlo un poco.  
-No lo muevas, tienes el brazo helado.- Tete-chin hizo un gesto gracioso de escalofrío porque odiaba el frío.  
-¿Qué le hiciste al pobre gatito, cómo sabías que escupía cubitos de hielo?- Preguntó en tono burlón Sonic.  
-Es un nigromante ¿verdad?- Vio que Sonic asentía extrañado de que ella lo supiese. – Los nigromantes no sólo hacen invocaciones, también tienen poderes relacionados con el hielo. Ya te dije que mi blue-ray no tiene el mismo efecto en nosotros que en los bichos de polvo, le di un buen calambrazo en la garganta y eso hizo que no pudiese hablar, un nigromante mudo es inútil.

A ella no le habían dicho nada pero había deducido que era un nigromante, le encantaban esos juegos de rol y por casualidad había reconocido alguna de las palabras, por eso supo que aquel ataque era algo relacionado con el hielo y aunque no sabía qué efectos tenía algo le decía que era mejor no tocarlo.

-Entonces podíamos haberle dejado fuera de combate en un momento.- Dijo Sonic.  
-No me gustan las peleas, odio la violencia, había algo en él que me echaba para atrás.- Le miró un momento. –No es que le justifique, ni siquiera me parece que tenga algo bueno, pero él no me interesa en estos momentos, quiero hablar con Mighty y saber por qué nos ha hecho esto, por qué justamente ahora.

Le echó su respiración a la zona helada del brazo de Sonic y lo frotó viendo cómo poco a poco iba recuperando el tono rosado de la piel.  
No tenía que ver que fuese ella, o que fuese una chica, es que no podía evitarlo, Sonic se sentía nervioso y sin saber qué hacer notando esos cuidados, se había acostumbrado a cuidar de sí mismo y cualquiera que se preocupase de él y le cuidase de esa manera le hacía ruborizar.

-Bueno, ya.- Intentó apartarla un poco de su lado mirando en otra dirección. –Estoy mejor.  
-Eh ¿no te gusta que te den muestras de cariño?- Intentó acercarse otra vez ocultando su risita.  
-Quita pesada.- Puso Sonic su brazo delante con Tete-chin apoyada en esa mano haciendo fuerza hacia él. -¿Dónde están los televisores con escudos cuando los necesitas?  
-¿Crees que soy Amy? Un simple escudito no podría detenerme.- Rió Tete-chin haciendo un movimiento con el brazo que Sonic no entendió cómo pudo apartarlo.

Se acercó tanto a él que apoyó su frente casi en el cuello de Sonic poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él. Sonic apretó su espalda contra la pared más intentando evitar el contacto, quizá lo hacía por costumbre, Amy le había entrenado bien para que ninguna otra chica se le acercase tanto, casi por supervivencia que cuando alguien se le acercaba se pusiese en guardia para evitar que se le agarrase al cuello estrangulándole como solía hacer Amy. Sí que se sintió incómodo, era como estar atrapado, pero algo llamó su atención.

-¿Estás llorando?- Bajó la cabeza hacia ella.  
-No.- Dijo ella separándose un poco. –Es que... ay, tenía tantas ganas de volverte a ver, me lo paso muy bien contigo, me haces reír y...- Se pasó las manos por la cara secándose las lágrimas. –Y supongo que no puedo evitarlo, me habría gustado que Mighty hubiese estado con nosotros desde el principio divirtiéndonos todos juntos.  
-Preocuparse ahora no va a servir de nada, además que nada podría ser nunca como hace 10 años.- Le dijo Sonic separándole las manos de la cara.

Ella era uno de esos personajes de su pasado que pensó que nunca volvería a ver, alguien que aún representaba sus años de lucha, sus noches sin dormir, el crimen en su inocencia que ya había pagado, y ahora que ya volvía a tenerlo todo, amigos de verdad, una familia sin lazos de sangre y un nuevo yo, se dio cuenta de que seguía corriendo y seguía intentando encontrar algo que no sabía que había perdido, porque para Sonic la amistad ahora era lo más importante en su vida, a parte de correr. Había llegado a pensar incluso que esos amigos de su pasado quizá ya sólo fuesen amigos de nombre, que con el tiempo, las experiencias, el seguir adelante con sus vidas hizo que no se importasen más. No podía estar más equivocado, las marcas de la vida reflejadas en sus cuerpos, aquella cicatriz en la frente de Tete-chin, no eran sólo viejos recuerdos, era algo imborrable que ahora con aquella carita empapada en lágrimas de recuerdos le hizo recuperar a Sonic una de sus partes interiores perdidas.

-Vamos, aclaremos todo esto y creemos unos recuerdos nuevos mejores que los anteriores.- Sonrió Sonic guiñando un ojo.  
-Los recuerdos anteriores siempre parecen mejores simplemente porque ya han pasado.- Se puso en pie Tete-chin. –Hasta las cosas malas no lo parecen tanto, tú y yo discutíamos por esa manía tuya de picarme.  
-¡Es que te pones muy graciosa cuando te enfadas, te pones roja y parece que vas a estallar!- Se echó a reír Sonic poniéndose en pie también.  
-¡Ah, odio que me digan eso! A mí no me hace gracia.- Se cruzó de brazos. –Admítelo, te gusta ver a Amy corriendo detrás tuya con su martillo.  
-Todas las chicas os ponéis muy graciosas cuando os enfadáis... Amy no sería Amy sin su martillo.- Agitó el chaleco de Tete-chin tan rápido que por el viento se secó.  
-¡Ajá, lo sabía que lo hacías a propósito!- Le señaló con el dedo la erizo naranja.

Sonic colgó del dedo de Tete-chin el chaleco, ella le dio un par de vueltas y se lo puso de nuevo, luego Sonic hizo un gesto para que ella se subiese a sus brazos.

-Eh, no soy ninguna princesita en apuros.- Puso mala cara.  
-Venga, así es como llevo a las chicas, es como mejor puedo protegerte.- Movió un poco los brazos repitiendo el gesto para que ella subiera.  
-No gracias, prefiero ir como antes agarrada de tu brazo.- Se puso a su lado.  
-¿Seguro?- Se puso derecho Sonic. –Vas a romper los tópicos de mis aventuras.  
-¿Y qué tópicos esperas?- Se puso a sobreactuar. -¿Que el malo me haga daño y muera en tus brazos como buena dama en problemas, como los personajes extra de único capítulo? Oh qué drama, tragedia.- Se volvió a poner normal. –No soy de ese tipo de personaje, no voy a morir en tus brazos, no voy a seguir la espiral de que por el hecho de haber nacido tengo que crecer, reproducirme y morir, ni siquiera quiero luchar.  
-¿Qué esperas que pase?- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic.  
-Pues vamos a hablar con Mighty, le hacemos entrar en razón y nos vamos de copas.- Se cruzó de brazos ella también.  
-Ya, claro, sería muy bonito si fuese así, pero dudo que Mighty se tomase tantas molestias en este asunto si todo se pudiese arreglar hablando.- Extendió el brazo hacia ella.

No dijo nada más, no era tonta, sabía que eso era algo más que una riña entre Sonic y Mighty, ella de alguna manera estaba involucrada, habían sido demasiado directos haciendo referencias a ella como "la llave" aunque no supiese qué era lo que debía abrir.

continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12: Planificando un final

Capítulo 12: Plafinicando un final.

En una sala no muy alejada, Mighty estaba sentado en una gran silla que semejaba un trono, con sus grandes reposabrazos y su aterciopelado respaldo, en su mano tenía una fina copa de vino al que le quedaban como mucho dos sorbos y en su cara una expresión pensativa. Era una sala algo oscura de grandes dimensiones, parecía increíble que estando tan bajo tierra existiese un lugar así, rozando lo épico de los cuentos y leyendas medievales con sus antorchas alumbrando tenuemente.

-Me voy a cargar a esa tía mala.- Refunfuñó el gato con voz aniñada.

Al lado del asiento de Mighty, Mate se había puesto de rodillas con los brazos cruzados sobre uno de los reposabrazos con su cara en ellos casi ocultándola. Al notar la mano de Mighty sobre su cabeza rascándole detrás de las orejas se puso a ronronear.

-No te emociones, la necesitamos viva.- Decía tranquilamente Mighty dando otro sorbo a su copa.  
-¿Es que soy el único que se preocupa por lo que pasa?- Gritó fuera de sí Ryan.  
-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- Le preguntó Mighty completamente despreocupado, cogió la cara de Mate por los pelillos y la agitó un poco de un lado a otro. –El gatito sólo quería jugar ¿a que sí?  
-¡Ahora mismo podrían estar escapando! Casi es la hora ¿es que no lo ves?- Al agitar los brazos unos pequeños rayos dibujaron su ira.  
-Saldrá todo a tiempo, recuerda que insisten en venir a buscarme, no hace falta que los persigas.- Soltó la cara de Mate. –Tú ve a preparar tu parte, vamos, que sé que te gusta.

Mate dio un brinco contento con esa expresión sádica de nuevo, sonreía mostrando sus colmillos mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero a medio camino le detuvo Ryan cogiéndole del brazo.

-Esta vez no la cagues.- Dijo en tono intimidante Ryan.  
-Suéltame el brazo o te mato a ti también.- Respondió Mate sin respeto ni miedo hacia él.  
-¡Mighty!- Se giró hacia el armadillo sin soltar a Mate. –Le tienes demasiado consentido, volverá a meter la pata, ni siquiera es como nosotros, parece que has olvidado quién eres.

Y no se había girado ni nada por el estilo, pero en un parpadeo tenía a Mighty a su lado, el sobresalto hizo que soltase a Mate y sintió la mano de Mighty sobre su cabeza, ahora aquella mano parecía más grande y fuerte apretándole como si intentase reventarla.

Mighty dijo un "vete" algo bajito mirando a Mate, que sabía cómo se ponía en esas situaciones y no soltó ninguna gracia ni nada por el estilo, luego volvió a mirar a Ryan.

-Parece que eres tú quien ha olvidado quién soy.- Con su voz ronca y su mirada de pupilas finas le intimidó.

Ryan apretó los ojos fuerte casi temblando y notó que Mighty lo tiraba al suelo, rápidamente se puso de rodillas con la cabeza algo baja pidiendo perdón. Mighty sonrió y pareció volver a la normalidad.

-De todas formas no deberías menospreciar a Mate.- Le señaló su brazo.

Y es que su brazo, la mano con la que había sujetado a Mate, ahora estaba prácticamente congelado, quizá sí debía ir con cuidado con respecto al gatito psicótico.

-Adelántate, amigo mío.- Dijo Mighty en un tono que le hacía parecer superior al resto de seres. –Espéranos al otro lado del espejo y prepara nuestra llegada.

Ryan se puso en pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia sin aún alzar la cabeza ni cruzar su mirada con la de él, que cualquiera que hubiese visto eso se habría preguntado sobre el gran poder de Mighty para que alguien como Ryan, orgulloso, controlador de rayos y tormentas, tuviese ese miedo a quién era Mighty. Se giró y se dirigió a un lado de la estancia donde cubierto por cortinas había un gran espejo, abrió una de las cortinas y puso su mano en el cristal, pronto su reflejo se oscureció y lo atravesó como un portal.

Mighty dejó su copa sobre una mesa larga que había en la estancia, parecía estar lista para varios invitados pero a la vez como si no lo hubiesen tocado en mucho tiempo, sonrió y encendió las velas de los candelabros esperando a sus visitantes. Todo estaba dispuesto para su llegada, las pistas dejadas les conducirían hacia él y aunque sus planes se distorsionasen un poco seguían la línea general trazada por aquel que aún seguía innombrable en los labios de los ignorantes, yendo esa situación más allá de la comprensión de la situación real.

¿Cuánto más habían descendido? Aquel lugar claustrofóbico parecía no tener fin, pero lo importante era que después de bajar tanto, después de tocar fondo, ya no podían descender más, tanto el lugar físico como la contradicción de sus sentimientos se mezclaban con esas llamas azuladas que alumbraban la gran puerta que estaban a punto de cruzar.

-Aquí es donde se aclarará todo.- Murmuró Tete-chin como si tuviese un presentimiento de lo que ahí dentro iba a ocurrir.

Al entrar en la sala pudieron ver claramente lo que ahí había, una larga mesa, luz de velas, un trono, unos cuadros en las paredes, unos símbolos, un suelo de un material distinto al que habían pisado hasta ahora, un espejo gigante poco cubierto por una cortina, y en medio de ese caos de objetos estaba Mighty de espaldas a ellos.

-Os esperaba.- Dijo el armadillo sin girarse.  
-¡Mighty!- Gritó Tete-chin sin atreverse a adelantarse pero con unas ganas tremendas de ir hasta él.  
-Queréis respuestas ¿verdad?- Se giró Mighty hacia ellos. –Estáis tan confusos que no os importa meteros en la boca del lobo.  
-Ya basta, Mighty.- Se adelantó un poco Sonic. –Deja ese jueguecillo estúpido.  
-¿Juego?- Bajó un poco la cabeza Mighty. -¿Qué quieres tú?  
-Que vuelvas con nosotros y pasemos un buen rato, no sé qué te traes entre manos pero si quisieses matarnos ya lo habrías hecho.- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic.  
-Intento evitarlo, pero tú no me lo pones nada fácil, te ofrecí mi mano y no quisiste ni escucharme, y tú.- Mighty miró a Tete-chin. –Tampoco quisiste seguir a mi lado, es tan sencillo como eso, os necesito para llevar a cabo mi empresa, no es cuestión de mataros, aunque para ello deba haber "sacrificios".

-¿Tú empresa?- Ladeó la cara Tete-chin. -¿Qué intentas conseguir?  
-Lo mismo que todos, el poder para que nadie más pueda volver a hacerme daño, el poder para ser autosuficiente y no necesitar a esa vocecilla en mí que me abra los ojos ante los que me hacen daño, el poder para ser necesitado.

No lo decía por decir, se podía ver reflejada la verdad en sus ojos, la verdad en la que él creía firmemente, la necesidad de ser más fuerte que nadie.

-¿Quieres ser necesitado?- Preguntó Tete-chin suavemente ignorando el resto de sus palabras como si eso fuese lo más importante de conseguir poder. –El fuerte al que acudan los débiles y no ser tú el único hecho pedazos por no poder ayudar.

Sonic se la quedó mirando, no entendía de qué hablaban ella y Mighty, todos los que él conocía que querían poder era para ser superiores a los demás, para dominar a los débiles, pero ¿ser fuerte para que los débiles le necesiten? Le hacía pensar en lo que él había sido, en el débil que se aferraba a Mighty para que le diese fuerzas. Cayó en algo que había olvidado, algo como una punzada, una promesa que hizo coherente su conversación anterior con Mighty, cuando al final de su aventura con Mighty cuando tenían 13 años éste le dijo que siendo fuerte no le necesitaría y Sonic le prometió que siempre le necesitaría, que siempre le llamaría, pero no lo hizo, a medida que se había ido haciendo fuerte y había ganado nuevos amigos no volvió a necesitarle, en cierta forma le había sustituido. No era sólo cuestión de que Sonic no volviese a visitar a sus viejos amigos, no sólo el dejarlos de lado, simplemente había dejado de necesitarlos, todos aquellos que en el pasado le ayudaron a ser lo que hoy en día era, le hizo pensar en cosas que solía decir Tails sobre el tema y admiró su determinación de hacerse fuerte para luego ayudar a aquellos que en su momento le ayudaron. Justamente eso era lo que más rabia le daba, Mighty fue uno de los que le empujaron a ser como es ahora, no tenía derecho a enfadarse por ello ni echarle en cara que se hiciese fuerte.

-Pero no puedes hacerte fuerte así.- Le dijo Tete-chin a Mighty. –Estás destruyendo todo por lo que merece la pena ser fuerte.  
-Oh, yo sólo soy una víctima.- Actuó Mighty. –Vosotros me habéis empujado a ello.  
-¡Idiota!- Le gritó Sonic.

Y ese grito así como lo hizo asustó un poco a Tete-chin porque no le había visto así antes, con tanta rabia contenida que casi podía ver las grietas en su alma.

-¿Nosotros te hicimos así?- Agitó la cabeza Sonic. -¿Te empujamos a esta farsa, cómo?  
-Porque te hiciste fuerte.- Respondió tranquilamente Mighty. –Tú no debías haberte hecho fuerte.  
-Tú me hiciste así.- Sonic cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó, se puso en posición de batalla.  
-¿Vas a intentar enfrentarte a mí otra vez?- Miró su reloj. –No tengo tiempo para jugar.

Tras eso alzó un brazo en horizontal en dirección al espejo, el suelo se agitó y un aura oscura recubrió a Mighty creando pequeñas grietas en el suelo dando a entender el gran poder que estaba acumulando. Pero no era sólo un cambio de energía, era lo que parecía una trasmutación, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar en algo que soportase mejor todo ese poder en su interior.

continuará...


	13. Capítulo 13: Más que una pérdida

Capítulo 13: Más que una pérdida.

Sus brazos y sus piernas parecían las de un dragón, robustas, fuertes, con aquellos dedos grandes acabados en unas uñas negras en punta que habían destrozado sus botas y sus guantes con tanta facilidad, lo mismo para la parte baja del pantalón que no pudo retener todo aquel poder. A su espalda aparecieron como creadas de pequeñas partículas de aire aquellas alas, no unas alas normales, no una ala a cada lado de la espalda sino unas alas cuádruples donde las dos superiores con forma demoníaca parecían querer ofuscar las plumas de las inferiores angelicales.

-¿Luchar?- Preguntó en voz alta la erizo naranja. -¿A eso se reduce todo?  
-¡No es el mejor momento para dudar!- Sonic la cogió del brazo y estiró de ella apartándola de un intento de ataque de aquella monstruosidad alejándose ambos varios metros.

Entre los erizos y el engendro del mal se interpuso el conejo lanzando una flecha que se clavó en un muslo del agresor.

-¡Benny!- Le llamó ella con gesto triste.  
-Justo a tiempo ¿dónde te habías metido?- Sonrió Sonic girándose hacia él concienciado ya de la batalla que había comenzado y de que quizá con vencer volvería todo a la normalidad.  
-Encontrando las respuestas a las preguntas que vosotros aún no habéis formulado.- Benny volvió a cargar su arco. –No es cuestión de por qué lo ha hecho o por qué ahora, la verdadera pregunta es para quién, con esa respuesta se resolverán todas las demás.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Intentó acercarse Tete-chin.  
-¡Cuidado!- Sonic la apartó del camino para evadir un ataque que había lanzado Mighty.  
-¡Dejémosle ko y luego os explico todo!- Gritó Benny disparando su arco y volviendo a cargar. –Al menos es un alivio saber que Mighty no es un demonio, sólo está persuadido por uno.

Con su oscura risa se arrancó de la pierna aquella flecha de luz como un pequeño e insignificante palillo que a duras penas había logrado clavarse en su dura piel escamosa. La apretó en su mano hasta hacerla estallar en chispas sabiendo que con ese simple gesto bastaría para cambiar la faz de aquellos que habían empezado a tener un mínimo de esperanza. Lanzó lo que parecía una bola de energía con uno de sus poderosos brazos que pudieron esquivar sin problemas, y mientras Benny les cubría con sus flechas, Sonic cogió a Tete-chin de la cintura, le dijo "blue-ray" y salió corriendo cerca de Mighty, no es que entendiese mucho a qué se refería pero al ver sus movimientos hizo lo que le había dicho, un blue-ray en el brazo de Mighty que le dio un calambre y le durmió la zona dejándole un ratito ese brazo inmóvil.

En su cabeza se mezclaban los últimos acontecimientos, las palabras de Mighty, la rabia reflejada en sus ojos y la última afirmación de Benny. De alguna manera Tete-chin estaba asimilando todo aquello más rápido de lo que lo habría hecho normalmente. Vio cómo Mighty había intentado alcanzarla varias veces, y cómo poco a poco parecía ponerse nervioso, el tiempo, eso parecía inquietarle, y no sólo eso, continuamente vigilaba el gran espejo a su lado, el espejo al que había dirigido su mano antes de transformarse, Tete-chin pensó que debía haber alguna relación y cuando miró hacia él se encontró con el reflejo de un ser oscuro que en cierta forma se parecía al aspecto actual de Mighty, entonces lo entendió, lo reflejado no era lo real, o puede que lo real estuviese ahí dentro, ella sólo sabía que la monstruosidad de dentro del espejo debía ser el verdadero enemigo, y al igual que Benny ella también se sintió aliviada. Por un instante al volver a mirar en el espejo le pareció ver el reflejo de otro personaje, una luz que le pareció preciosa, no sabía qué era y aunque estaba cerca del enorme monstruo no parecían ser la misma cosa, vio cómo su forma mucho más pequeña parecía de alguna manera tener cara que al girarse hacia Tete-chin la miró de forma triste, luego desapareció. Rápidamente se giró a comentarlo con Sonic pero él no vio nada en el espejo, bajó un momento la mirada y al alzarla se podía leer en ella su determinación, ya se había decidido en su siguiente movimiento.

-Voy a hacer a añicos ese espejo.- Comentó por lo bajo a sus compañeros.  
-Eh, espera.- Le llamó la atención Sonic. –Deja que le distraiga.  
-Yo te cubro.- Dijo el conejo disparando una flecha que se dividió en muchas rodeando a su objetivo.

En el momento en el que Sonic salió corriendo alrededor del "enemigo" cubierto por las flechas de Benny, la erizo anaranjada corrió por el lateral de la sala hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del espejo que ella presentía era el símbolo de todo lo malo que estaba pasando. Recogió a toda prisa del suelo uno de los candelabros que habían caído de la mesa con el enfado anterior del ser y se encaró a su reflejo.

-¡Esto es por joder nuestro reencuentro!- Golpeó el espejo por donde se veía el reflejo del monstruo que por algún extraño escudo espiritual el espejo tembló y no le hizo ni un rasguño.

Aunque con el primer golpe llamó la atención del ser contra el que luchaba Sonic, o mejor dicho mareaba puesto que intentaba acertar sus ataques que Sonic esquivaba fácilmente y si se acercaba demasiado las flechas de Benny le hacían recular de nuevo.

-¡Blue-ray!- Gritó apoyando su mano en el espejo- ¡Esto por estropearme las vacaciones!- Golpeó de nuevo el espejo creando grietas en el escudo que estalló en mil pedazos de luz.

El mostruoso Mighty se dejó acertar una flecha en el brazo para ir más deprisa hacia su nuevo objetivo.

-Eh, el de las alitas raras.- Intentó distraer su atención Sonic. –Estás luchando conmigo ¿acaso ahora ya no tienes ganas?

Pero aunque intentaba provocarle ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-Y esto...- Se preparó para el último esta vez al espejo real. –Por hacer que Mighty le hiciese daño a Sonic.

Sonic se había lanzado sobre él estirándole de las alas, que al abrirlas de repente al máximo le golpeó haciéndole caer y dejándole unos segundos atontado. El último ataque al espejo fue detenido agarrando con su draconiana mano los finos brazos de la chica girándola hacia él, que al alzarla por ellos empezó a patalear sin ser capaz de llegar hasta el cuerpo opresor. A pesar de que una nueva flecha se clavó en su mano no la soltó, siguió con su ataque clavando sus afilados dedos en el abdomen de la muchacha.

-¡Tete-chin!- Gritó Sonic levantándose del suelo.  
-¡Mate, adelante!- La estruendosa voz de Mighty hizo retumbar toda la estancia.

Con el sonido de las 12 campanadas que marcaban la media noche, el suelo pareció abrirse, pero no era el suelo sino una capa de suelo que ahora dejaba tras de sí el verdadero suelo trasparente donde se veía en el piso inferior a Mate con 5 personas alrededor de él aprisionadas formando con las cadenas entre ellas una estrella. Con todo previsto Mate cogió lo que parecía una antigua daga ceremonial y fue cortando uno a uno el cuello de aquellas personas sacándolas de su trance y haciéndolas gritar.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?- Preguntó horrorizado Benny.  
-¡Suelta a Tete!- Gritó Sonic que ya estaba enganchado al otro brazo de Mighty.

Mighty agitó el brazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Sonic haciéndole algunos cortes, luego la tiró a ella también a un lado, cerca de Benny, y aunque Sonic estaba alejado fue tan rápido que llegó antes a ella que la propia mano de Benny.

-Joder, no me hagas esto.- Cerró los ojos Sonic golpeando el suelo con su puño. –Dijiste que no lo harías.- La sostuvo un poco en sus brazos.

No podía contener su rabia porque recordaba que hacía poquísimo tiempo que ella se lo había dicho, que no iba a morir en sus brazos, pensó que era como cuando él decía que no le pasaría nada, que vencería al enemigo y volvería sano y salvo a casa, porque a él le funcionaba y se hacía fuerte con eso de prometerse a sí mismo que iba a solucionarlo todo, pero todo no es tan fácil de solucionar y ella era la prueba de todas esas cosas que escapaban a su control más allá de sus manos.

Benny reaccionó e inspeccionó la zona donde la habían herido desesperado por encontrar la manera de evitar que la vida escapase de su cuerpo, mas se quedó en shock un momento.

-Sonic.- Le llamó la atención tirando un poco de su chaleco con sus ojos fijos en el abdomen de Tete-chin. –Mira esto.

Y cuando Sonic miró también se quedó de piedra como si por un momento sólo pudiese escuchar el latido de su propio corazón, luego escuchó una voz blasfemar en la dirección en la que había quedado su enemigo.

continuará...


	14. Capítulo 14: Más allá del espejo

Capítulo 14: Al otro lado del espejo.

El cuerpo en el suelo estaba en silencio e inmóvil y misteriosamente en su abdomen no había señal alguna, pero esa misma figura también continuaba apresada por la garra de Mighty, forcejeando enojada intentando que la soltase.

Sonic volvió a mirar a la Tete-chin que tenía a su lado y giró una vez más la vista hacia la imagen junto a Mighty, podía apreciar las diferencias más notables a simple vista, el vestido blanco brillante que ahora lucía y la aparición de esas líneas en su espalda como alas hechas de luz, ya no llevaba sus gafas y su pelo parecía algo más largo y oscuro.

Cuando Mighty dio un paso hacia el espejo ella se giró hacia sus amigos y pudo ver su propio cuerpo en el suelo, empezó a gritar que no quería ir y a llamar a Benny y a Sonic mientras cruzaban el espejo.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Sonic a Mighty velozmente tras ellos.

Pero el simple hecho de tener una mano ya casi completamente hundida en el cristal líquido del portal creó un pequeño escudo que repelió a Sonic y evitó que pudiese acercarse a ellos, sólo a Mate se le permitió entrar en el escudo y así atravesar juntos al otro lado.

Después de un rato aún intentando atravesar sin éxito el espejo, Sonic golpeó la pared cercana con el puño dejando ahí parte de su frustración, respirando hondo y calmándose un poco.

A un lado estaba sentado Benny con las piernas cruzadas y el cuerpo que ellos conocían como Tete-chin casi en sus brazos recostada.

-Sonic, cálmate un poco, ya he avisado al cuartel, nos mandarán especialistas para abrirnos el portal.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy calmado?- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic en una de sus poses que le hacían parecer rebelde.  
-Que lleves un rato estrellándote contra el campo de fuerza del cristal no creo que sea de pacientes...- Echó atrás la vista el conejo.  
-Perdona por buscar alternativas mientras esperas la ayuda, al menos no me quedo de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.- Miró a un lado agitando un brazo quitando importancia como si no pasase nada.  
-No estoy haciendo "nada" estoy intentando que el cuerpo de Tete-chin no pierda su temperatura, si lo que vimos entrando en el espejo era su alma... un cuerpo no puede resistir mucho rato separado de su alma.- Le explicó Benny.  
-Vale.- Sonic había mirado levemente a Tete-chin sin gafas. -Tú conserva su cuerpo, yo voy a recuperar su alma.- Dijo Sonic.  
-Tú no oyes muy bien ¿verdad? Espera a que venga el equipo.- Repitió Benny.  
-Eh, ya sabes cómo soy, todo problema tiene una solución, sólo he de encontrarla, ya pensaremos luego en todo esto de las almas, cuerpos y trasformaciones, yo tengo mi propia manera de hacer las cosas y voy a seguir así, si piensas que todo saldrá bien al final tiene que salir bien.- Sonó tan esperanzadora la voz de Sonic.  
-Puede... que tengas razón.- Murmuró Benny. –Pero se la han llevado delante de nuestras narices ¿qué podrías hacer si lograses atravesar el espejo?

Así como lo dijo tuvo que quedarse callado, podía notar un suave viento recubriendo a Sonic, un aire tranquilo que realmente parecía despedir esperanza y confianza, con todo eso en sus ojos fue capaz en un nuevo intento de atravesar aquel cristal desapareciendo de la vista de Benny como si su pregunta le hubiese hecho más fuerte, porque al atravesarlo ¿qué podía hacer después? Y sólo había una respuesta: salvarla.

Más allá de los reflejos del oscuro castillo, de los brillos de las antorchas de fuego azulado y de la vista de todos, un mundo sombrío y triste se alzaba ante él. El espacio parecía poder ser rasgado fácilmente con sólo mover la mano dejando líneas como si el aire fuese espeso y se pudiese cortar con simples movimientos.

En principio sorprendido por el nuevo mundo y a la vez entusiasmado con ello, Sonic empezó a correr buscando su objetivo intentando atravesar las líneas de espacio tiempo que en ese mundo parecían tan distorsionadas con unas leyes físicas muy básicas y a ratos carentes de sentido.

No sabía si había pasado mucho o poco tiempo, pero más adelante, más alejado y a su vista alcanzable se hallaba el motivo de su visita a ese mundo, un Mighty con su forma natural que pudo sentir la llegada del que en antaño fue su mejor amigo, girándose hacia él pareció poder dar forma a ese inocuo mundo ahora con un suelo firme de roca. A su lado Mate estirando de una cadena que rodeaba la adormecida alma de Tete-chin.

-¿Cómo has logrado seguirnos?- Preguntó Mighty mirando en dirección a Sonic en una pose altiva.  
-Bueno, ya sabes, no me gusta perderme las fiestas y no es la primera vez que me cuelo en una.- Se burló Sonic.

Flotando en el aire estirada por las cadenas como si de una cometa se tratase, el alma de Tete-chin parecía ahora más brillante, sus alas hechas de energía en forma de líneas ahora ondulaban y brillaban tanto que mirarlas fijamente podía deslumbrar a cualquiera, sus ropas se habían convertido en un corto vestido blanco de tiras, no llevaba las gafas y eso le hacía parecer diferente. Quizá fuese por oír la voz de Sonic que reaccionó, abrió los ojos y miró en dirección a la voz con una expresión que Sonic no reconoció en ella, inmediatamente se fundió en una especie de polvillos blancos brillantes.

-¡Qué hostias!- Gritó Mate. -¿Qué ha pasado?  
-¡Y yo qué sé! Ella no tiene ese tipo de poder.- Miró por todos lados Mighty.  
-¿Se puede saber a qué estáis jugando?- Se rascó la cabeza Sonic con el índice tan extrañado como ellos.

Así como desapareció reapareció un poco alejada de ellos, se estaba sacudiendo como si el polvo blanco le hubiese caído encima y la hubiese ensuciado. Mate se acercó a ella con las cadenas dispuesto a apresar de nuevo el alma condenada cuando Sonic corrió hacia ellos para detenerle, mas no hizo falta, Tete-chin le puso mala cara y de un latigazo con sus alas se lo quitó de encima, luego miró a Sonic y sonrió. No respondía ni hablaba ni daba signos de que estuviese consciente, y al mirarla más de cerca Sonic apreció la verdadera diferencia con la eriza que él conocía, puesto que no sólo su pelo ahora era más largo sino que sus ojos color cocacola ahora eran un tono azul muy oscuro.

-¿Tete-chin, estás ahí?- Preguntó Sonic acercándose.

Pero Mighty no se iba a dar por vencido, tras ayudar a Mate, algo atontado por aquel latigazo que no esperaba, hizo crecer uno de sus brazos en el draconiano al que se enfrentaron antes apresando en él de nuevo la luz como si ese poder fuese lo único capaz de retenerla. Con una rápida reacción, Sonic le dio una patada en el punto justo a la mano de Mighty para hacer que la abriese y así recuperar a Tete-chin, la cogió en brazos y comenzó a correr, lo primero era ponerla a salvo, luego se ocuparía de ellos. Aunque las leyes de ese mundo eran desconocidas para él y sus poderes aún estaban fuera de su alcance, por ello las lanzas de hielo lanzadas por Mate lograron cortar su huída.

-Parece que al final estamos todos.- Sonó oscura la voz de Ryan que se acercaba a ellos con una luz negra en sus manos. –Pongamos fin a la espera.

Puede que las cosas no pintasen bien, Sonic con Tete-chin en brazos atrapado por una pared de hielo a su espalda, la oscuridad en el cielo, el aire cargado como una inocua neblina a su alrededor y frente a él tres enemigos. Para Sonic la esperanza nunca estaba perdida, puede que ahora mismo ella no hablase pero podía sentir en su corazón cómo ella le llamaba con una voz muda rampando hasta él, notaba su miedo de estar perdida dentro de esa figura blanquecina en aquel lugar desconocido con él como única referencia de su mundo y símbolo de su libertad.

La luz oscura en las manos de Ryan fue lanzada al aire, ésta quedó suspendida un momento ignorando la leve gravedad de aquel mundo. Mighty se acercó hasta estar debajo de él y dijo unas palabras que Sonic no entendió en una lengua que no había escuchado nunca, debía ser algún tipo de invocación porque había ignorado todo su alrededor concentrándose en esa actividad dejando que Ryan tejiese una pared de verja eléctrica alrededor del lugar para evitar que Sonic escapase mientras Mate se acercaba de nuevo a ellos en un tono burlón que rallaba la locura.

-Ven ericita ¿no quieres jugar con el gatito?- Rió sarcásticamente Mate.

Sonic bajó a Tete-chin de sus brazos y se puso delante de ella con un brazo delante como intentando crear una barrera invisible entre ella y sus enemigos.

-¿Puedo jugar yo primero?- Preguntó Sonic estirando sus guantes para colocárselos bien.

Mientras decían eso, Mighty había completado casi la totalidad de su invocación y la bola oscura que había sobre él había empezado a aumentar su tamaño de forma descomunal, ya tenía tres veces el tamaño del espejo por el que habían entrado y había empezado a tomar su verdadera imagen, una que no hacía mucho habían visto pero con unos rasgos más humanizados.

La visión no era otra que la que los humanos llamaban en sus libros de Religión:

-Astaroth.- Acabó Mighty la invocación.

continuará...


	15. Capítulo 15: Dama blanca

Capítulo 15: Dama blanca.

Con su rostro y torso humanos, sus brazos y piernas draconianas, con alas de demonio y ángel al mismo tiempo, pero con la diferencia de que en su cabeza se podía apreciar su corona, el gran duque del infierno.

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijo Sonic y nunca mejor dicho. -¿Crees que me impresiona? Me he enfrentado y he vencido a Dioses en el pasado.- Fanfarroneó.  
-Pero siempre en tú terreno.- Sonó la voz de Mighty llena de confianza en su trabajo.

Pero las reglas de ese mundo eran distintas y el ataque de Mate le pilló por sorpresa, simplemente ahí no necesitaba decir en tiempo real su conjuro, era todo más fluido y aquel témpano de hielo que estaba usando Mate a modo de espada para atacar a Sonic no sólo estaba frío sino que era terriblemente duro. Aunque Sonic lo paró con las manos y le podía retener sin ceder, el gato pudo demostrar cómo podía seguir haciendo la misma presión sobre él con una sola mano mientras bajaba la otra hasta el abdomen de Sonic creando ahí un disparo de hielo que lo lanzó unos metros atrás. Rápidamente se levantó y miró en la dirección donde estaba Tete-chin.

-¡Cuidado Tete!- Gritó.

Sin embargo cuando enfocó la vista ella no estaba ahí, Mate hizo un gesto de fastidio y miraron por todos lados.

-Astaroth.- Llamó Mighty. –Ella es la llave.- Le aseguró.

Y Astaroth no pareció cambiar su gesto, no era simplemente un ser descomunalmente grande invocado para servir al invocador, al contrario, aquellos pequeños seres que veía en el falso suelo eran sus divertidas marionetas, prácticamente ignoró las palabras de Mighty por una diversión mayor, alzó la mano sobre Mate y éste se volvió invisible a los ojos de Sonic, que tuvo que echar mano de todas sus habilidades e instinto para evitar que los ataques del gato fuesen mortales.

Con todo ello Astaroth dibujó en su rostro una oscura sonrisa, como la mueca más tenebrosa del mundo, parecía satisfecho con el espectáculo como si realmente agradeciese que Sonic les hubiese seguido hasta ahí, incluso de vez en cuando miraba a los lados como esperando que llegase alguien más. Luego miró a sus pies a la pequeña erizo que brillaba con blancas alas, había aparecido justo ahí y le miraba con un gesto triste, después de eso cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Astaroth se dirigió hacia ella con la velocidad de un parpadeo pero lo único que pudo atrapar aquel ser con su mano fue el brillo de sus alas, volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Por qué es capaz de hacer eso?- Se preguntó Mighty a sí mismo en voz alta.  
-Creo que subestimamos sus poderes, quizá toda esta situación haya despertado algún tipo de poder en su interior.- Intentó responder Ryan con los brazos alzados.

Estaba sosteniendo su poder eléctrico que cada vez que Sonic se acercaba un poco a la valla eléctrica salía un latigazo que le devolvía al combate de una forma bastante dolorosa.

Aquel poder de Tete-chin sorprendió a Astaroth, pero nuevamente sonrió esta vez mostrando sus horribles dientes y hablando con el acento que tiene alguien que habla muchas lenguas, y no eran muchas lenguas las que hablaba Astaroth, conocía todas las lenguas existentes en el mundo de Sonic como si hubiese sido observador desde los inicios de ese mundo. Sus palabras no parecían tener sentido, pero daba a entender que aquello era inesperado pero más importante de lo que ellos pensaban.

-Escurridiza niña.- Llamó Astaroth a Tete-chin. -¿Cuánto más piensas que te puedes ocultar? Dama de blanco, muéstrate.

Astaroth abrió una mano con la palma hacia arriba donde comenzó a iluminarse la figura de Tete-chin de nuevo, se la veía a ella moviendo los labios pero no salían palabras y al parecer sólo Astaroth sabía lo que decía.

-¿Siguiendo un deseo?- Dijo Astaroth como si repitiese lo que estaba diciendo Tete-chin.

Aquella conversación escapaba de la comprensión de Mighty, no entendía qué hacía Tete-chin hablando con Astaroth y éste escuchándola, veía a Ryan ocupado intentando atacar a Sonic con su electricidad desde la valla y a Mate a su manera jugueteando con su presa. Fue entonces en un pequeño despiste de Sonic que fue golpeado y quedó estirado en el suelo luchando consigo mismo para mantenerse consciente. Mate se acercó y le tiró de las púas para alzarle la cabeza.

-¿Ya no puedes jugar más?- Rió sarcásticamente Mate.

Ryan levantó su barrera y se acercó a ellos, con Mate a un lado y Ryan al otro mantuvieron en pie a Sonic. Mighty se acercó a él.

-Al final lo que hiciste no sirvió de nada.- Miró Mighty hacia Tete-chin. –La tenemos y tú no puedes rescatarla.  
-Pero ¿para qué la queréis?- Alcanzó a preguntar Sonic.  
-Ella es la llave, la que puede abrir una puerta tan grande entre los dos mundos que pueda pasar Astaroth.- Respondió Mighty.  
-Es verdad que a veces hablas demasiado...- Rió un poco Sonic. –Así que si me llevo a "la llave" Astaroth seguirá atrapado aquí ¿verdad?  
-¿Crees que estás en condiciones para hacer ese tipo de suposiciones?- Se cruzó de brazos Mighty.

Se escuchó reír a Mate y se vio a Ryan mover la cabeza en signo de negación subestimando a aquel que tenían sujeto. Pero Sonic no estaba vencido y no debían subestimar nunca a un héroe que había tomado una decisión. Por ello Sonic sacó sus fuerzas y en un par de rápidos y hábiles movimientos se sacó a Mate y a Ryan de encima como si lo de antes hubiese sido simplemente un juego de calentamiento. Corrió por el lado de Mighty ignorándole a pesar de que éste había sacado su brazo draconiano y había intentado alcanzarle, pero la fuerza no podía detener a algo tan veloz como Sonic, como el viento intentando ser detenido por una mano que por mucho que la abriese el viento seguiría escapándose entre sus dedos. Aprovechando su reducido tamaño esquivó varios manotazos de Astaroth que hicieron temblar la falsa tierra y subió por su brazo golpeándole en la cara sin que éste se inmutase demasiado, saltó de nuevo hacia su otra mano intentando coger a Tete-chin para salir de ahí, pero ella se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y desapareció dejando que Sonic atravesase el lugar con las manos vacías.

-¿Pero qué?- Se quedó Sonic sorprendido.

Como si hubiese esperado su turno, Mighty había corrido a donde Sonic para que ahora que era su oportunidad de pillarle fue a golpearle con su poderoso brazo, pero Sonic cuando se giró sólo vio el brazo de Mighty delante de él sin llegar a alcanzarle, se quedó mudo un momento al ver ese brazo temblando por hacer la fuerza de querer alcanzarle y no poder, no porque no quisiese hacer daño a Sonic sino porque algo más fuerte que él le retenía, aquellas alas de energía blanca de finas líneas enredadas en su brazo y su cuerpo casi haciéndole retroceder, detrás de él estaba Tete-chin con expresión triste.

Se acercó a su espalda y le abrazó desde detrás por el cuello, miró a Sonic y movió los labios diciendo algo.

-Esperame.- Repitió Sonic como si hubiese entendido el mensaje.

Tras eso lió a Mighty más con sus alas hasta que la luz los envolvió y en un flash ambos desaparecieron.

-¡Mighty!- Gritó Mate como si le arrancasen un mechón de pelo, se giró hacia Sonic. -¿Qué le ha hecho?- Le preguntó acercándose hasta cogerle por la solapa y traquetearle. -¡Qué ha hecho esa bruja!

Aquel traqueteo hizo que Sonic reaccionase y cuando Mate se lió a darle puñetazos pudo esquivarlos y bloquear algunos intentando detenerle, pero a su espalda se puso Ryan que al no verle sintió cómo se clavaban sus uñas en su espalda, no era un ataque mortal y sus uñas no eran largas pero por ellas lanzó un ataque eléctrico que le dejó paralizado lo suficiente como para que la sonrisa de Mate le hiciese recorrer un helado escalofrío por la espalda preludio de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

continuará...


End file.
